Mystwalker Month
by AlcianSirius
Summary: Fiction traitant du couple Mystwalker. Les 8 premiers chapitres reprennent les thèmes imposés par Fairies Fans pour la Mystwalker Week. Le reste sort tout droit de l'imagination de l'auteur, qui ne supportait pas les gros blancs dans son histoire...
1. Haine

**Semaine Mystwalker **

* * *

**Jour 1 - Haine**

Jellal avait fait tout son possible, vraiment. Il avait vraiment essayé d'apprécier Erza Knightwalker.

Il n'avait pas réussi.

Elle était l'antithèse d'Erza Scarlet, son amie de Fairy Tail.

Erza était la _Reine des Fées_ et elle avait presque honte de ce titre, Knightwalker était la _Tueuse de Fées_ et elle en était fière.

Erza était modeste et chaleureuse, Knightwalker était arrogante et glaciale.

Erza était douce, gentille et altruiste, Knightwalker était brutale, sadique et égoïste.

Erza chérissait la vie plus que quiconque, Knightwalker prenait plaisir à tuer.

Elles avaient le même visage, le même corps, la même voix, elles avaient même eu la même magie. Mais leurs âmes étaient aussi semblables que le seraient un Ange et un Démon.

Celle d'Erza était d'un blanc pur et lumineux, celle de Knightwalker était d'un rouge sombre et sanglant.

Il avait essayé, de toutes ses forces, d'apprécier un tant soit peu son deuxième Commandant. Il avait cherché à tout prix quelque chose à admirer chez elle, avait juste réussi à constater à quel point Knightwalker était différente d'Erza.

Et il en était venu à une conclusion : Knightwalker n'était pas Erza, elle n'avait rien à voir avec Erza. C'était un monstre qui avait eu le malheur de s'incarner dans le corps d'une de ses meilleures amies.

Et il haïssait Knightwalker de ressembler - non, d'_être_ \- physiquement Erza. C'était une honte pour son amie à la chevelure écarlate, une insulte à toutes ses qualités, un mépris envers tous ses combats.

Rien n'y faisait. Plus il essayait de l'apprécier, plus il la haïssait. Sa vue l'avait surpris, peiné, énervé, dégoûté. Il ne supportait plus d'entendre sa voix froide, de voir son regard gelé et de ressentir chaque jour un peu plus son caractère détestable.

Il la haïssait trop. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Un an après son combat contre le Grand Démon Dragneel, Jellal atteignit le point de rupture.

« Commandant Knightwalker, pour tous vos crimes passés, vous êtes chassée de l'Armée et exilée de la Cité Royale. »


	2. Faux semblants

**Semaine Mystwalker**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Holidays : **Oui, ça change. En fait, quand je lis un manga que j'aime beaucoup, j'en arrive toujours à imaginer des tas de scénarios possibles, IC ou OC. Cette histoire là m'est venue après que j'ai commencé Passé, présent, avenir, et je ne me voyais pas tenir deux fictions en même temps... Et puis, oui, à mon avis, si on suit le caractère des persos de Mashima, il y a de grandes chances que Knightwalker déteste Mystogan. Et qu'elle le lui fasse comprendre... clairement.

**Lunara-chan : **Nooon, sérieux, je suis prem's ? Youhou, pride for me ! Tant pis si tu participes en décalé, l'essentiel c'est de donner, crois-moi, tout le monde sera content, ça fera comme du bonus, une élongation de la Mystwalker Week !

**Moirice :** Vu le nombre de fictions présentes sur ce site, c'est pardonnable. Moi-même, en naviguant, je tombe sur des pépites perdues. :) Le contraste n'est pas compliqué à faire entre ces deux-là, et assez paradoxalement le rapprochement aussi...

**Lou Celestial :** Oh, la mère fondatrice de la SPPS ! D'ailleurs, honte à moi, je n'ai pas labellisé mon recueil ! ... Voilà, oubli réparé ! Oui, moi aussi j'aime quand ça clashe ! De toute façon l'amour dégoulinant et tendre on peut l'avoir avec Scarlet et Fernandez. Hé hé, vive mes créneaux qui me permettent de poster tôt !

**Riza Deumbra :** Non, cinquième fiction ! J'en ai deux sur Naruto et trois sur Fairy Tail. Voilà, c'était l'info inutile du jour, rien que pour toi ! Chanceuse va :p L'évolution, elle va être raide, parce que sept drabbles (huit si on compte le thème bonus), c'est pas épais...

* * *

**Jour 2 - Faux-semblants**

Froideur, impassibilité, sang-froid, contrôle de soi, volonté, puissance, loyauté. Erza était passée maître dans ces arts depuis longtemps.

Pour combattre, le sang-froid. Pour être soldat, le contrôle de soi et la loyauté. Pour diriger, la volonté et la puissance. Pour être respectée, la froideur et l'impassibilité. C'était le bagage nécessaire qu'elle avait du acquérir, au fur et à mesure qu'elle grimpait les échelons.

Et par-dessus tout, elle était passée maître dans l'art de faire semblant.

Faire semblant de détester tout ce qui n'était pas armes et combats, quand l'éclat des armes lui rappelait celui d'une épée, il y a longtemps.

Faire semblant d'aimer le sang, quand la vue de ce liquide lui donnait la nausée.

Faire semblant de détester les fées, quand elles lui en rappelaient une autre qu'elle avait adoré.

Faire semblant d'aimer la souffrance des autres, quand cela faisait écho à la sienne.

Faire semblant de ne pas entendre les insultes et les compliments superficiels.

Faire semblant de ne pas voir les regards désapprobateurs et envieux.

Faire semblant de ne pas sentir le mépris et la haine dans son dos.

Faire semblant de ne pas avoir mal, quand elle souffrait affreusement.

Faire semblant de se taire, quand elle voulait hurler.

Faire semblant de mépriser le monde, quand la solitude lui broyait le coeur.

Faire semblant d'haïr le monde, pour ne pas penser à la personne qui lui avait donné tant d'amour autrefois.

Faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'elle-même était morte il y a longtemps.

« Commandant Knightwalker, pour tous vos crimes passés, vous êtes chassée de l'Armée et exilée de la Cité Royale. »

_Quinze ans à faire semblant._

Peut-être était-il temps qu'elle retourne à Rosemary.


	3. Bal

**Semaine Mystwalker**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Riza Deumbra :** Les gens super impassibles, comme Erza Knightwalker dans l'animé, ça cache TOUJOURS quelque chose... Et puis, une Erza sans coeur, c'est techniquement impossible, un authentique oxymore !

**Holidays :** On n'est jamais totalement indifférent, c'est ce que je pense. Après, les Weeks sont faites pour confronter les différences de pensées des différents auteurs ! Et oui, y'a pas, depuis que Rosemary est apparu dans les scans, je n'ai cessé de chercher à quoi il pourrait ressembler sur Edolas !

**Moirice :** Moi je ne sais guère quoi te répondre, du coup... Si ce n'est : merci beaucoup ! :)

**Mirajane1 :** Oui, je suis à fond dedans ! C'est le cas de le dire XD

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Moi aussi je vais faire original : Merciiii ! :)

* * *

**Jour 3 - Bal**

Depuis le haut de l'escalier, Jellal parcourut des yeux le grand hall illuminé. Tous les nobles d'Edolas s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à ce bal qui célébrait l'anniversaire du Couronnement du Roi.

Promenant son regard sur la salle, Jellal se sentit inexplicablement frustré. Comme s'il manquait quelque chose, bien qu'il soit incapable d'identifier cette dite chose. Panther Lily peut-être ?

Le grand chat lui avait toujours beaucoup manqué sur Earthland, mais il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas Lily qui manquait ce soir. C'était autre chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Et il était confus de ressentir une pointe de regret, fugace mais bien présente, accompagner la sensation de manque.

Il descendit les escaliers, sa couronne sur le front, dans son pourpoint blanc et or sur-mesure qui signait définitivement son statut de souverain. Il était loin, très loin du style vestimentaire de Mystogan.

De nombreuses personnes vinrent le saluer, riches commerçants, entrepreneurs, explorateurs, militaires, et des nobles, encore des nobles, beaucoup de nobles.

Ce fut d'abord des couples, puis des hommes accompagnés de leurs filles - l'idée même de mariage le fit frissonner - et enfin des femmes. Jeunes, moins jeunes, blondes, brunes, rousses, bleues, vertes, roses, minces, empâtées, petites, grandes, rougissantes, gloussantes, pépiantes, agaçantes.

Lorsque la tempête se calma un peu et qu'il put passer plus de deux minutes sans être assailli, il se retrouva face aux Commandants Hugues et Sugar Boy, qui le saluèrent rapidement. Bien qu'ils soient élégamment vêtus, ils n'avaient pas l'air très heureux d'être là.

Machinalement, Jellal leur renvoya leur salut et chercha du regard le troisième membre du trio inséparable, ce curieux sentiment de manque revenant à la charge.

Puis il se souvint qu'il avait exilé le Commandant Knightwalker pas plus tard qu'il y a deux mois. Et cette fois ce fut le regret qui s'invita.

Jellal était perdu. Comment cette femme qu'il détestait tant pouvait-elle lui _manquer_ ? Comment pouvait-il r_egretter _son absence ?

Remarquant l'air triste des deux Commandants, qui faisaient écho à celui de Coco depuis deux mois, Jellal se dit qu'il était un peu trop emphatique, et que les émotions qui le traversaient n'étaient qu'un reflet des leurs.

Cependant, alors que la soirée continuait et qu'il enchaînait les danses avec les dames et les demoiselles, l'image de son ancien Commandant féminin refusa de quitter son esprit, et il finit par se surprendre à comparer les traits de ses partenaires de danse à ceux de la femme qu'il avait exilée.

Certaines étaient rousses, mais aucune ne possédait de chevelure d'un écarlate aussi vif. D'autres avaient les yeux marrons, mais il fut incapable de retrouver parmi eux ce brun si particulier. Quelques unes possédaient un visage délicat, mais aucune n'avait les traits aussi fins.

S'apercevoir qu'il dressait ni plus ni moins un éloge de la beauté de la jeune femme le perdit un peu plus.

Et ce n'est qu'une fois le bal terminé, en vêtements de nuit et couché dans son lit qu'il se rendit compte qu'il aurait souhaité danser avec elle.


	4. Envie

**Semaine Mystwalker**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Au début, quand j'ai écrit ce drabble/OS, les dates étaient 699 - 770. Je ne me suis rendu compte qu'après coup que j'avais fait une petite erreur de calcul, le personnage concerné mourant à 71 ans au lieu de 31... Erreur rectifiée à temps heureusement. Comme quoi, on peut avoir fait S, s'être tapé 17/20 en maths au bac et pas être capable de faire une soustraction de tête.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Holidays :** Oui, je suis une sadique (et je le répéterai autant de fois qu'il le faudra :) ). Et oui, j'aime torturer mes personnages. Surtout Mystogan, vu qu'on ne sait pas grand chose de lui, si ce n'est que Mashima lui a donné un cul borné de nouilles (mage super-fort, de Fairy Tail, prince d'Edolas, devient Roi en un jour grâce à Natsu, bref, on voit pas trop ce qui a bien pu aller mal dans sa vie si on excepte que Faust a essayé de le massacrer.)

**Mirajane1 :** Oh oui, très, très bonne chance pour aller la rechercher. M'enfin, Jellal n'en n'est pas encore là, pour l'instant il vient tout juste de se rendre compte qu'il a peut-être fait une bêtise. On est encore loin de l'acceptation de l'erreur et de la conclusion qui va avec...

**Moirice :** En même temps, la base d'un couple, c'est quand le fait d'être _ensemble_. Je pouvais décemment pas laisser Erza à mille kilomètres de Jellal. L'amour à distance c'est pas mon truc.

**Lou Celestial :** Il est long à la détente quand même... Deux mois pour se rendre compte qu'elle lui manque, c'est pas rien.

**Riza Deumbra :** J'ai aucune intention de m'arrêter d'écrire pour le moment ! Au contraire, j'ai de plus en plus de trucs à écrire, ce qui manque c'est le temps...

* * *

**Jour 4 - Envie**

Marchant dans les bois du sud d'Edolas, un long manteau noir autour d'elle et un sac sur l'épaule, Erza se souvenait.

Quinze ans plus tôt, elle avait arpenté ces mêmes bois, ces mêmes sentiers, elle avait couru dans les collines fleuries où elle n'allait pas tarder à arriver, ces mêmes collines d'où l'on apercevait le petit village de Rosemary, en contrebas, avec ses maisons au toit de chaume, sa grande arche en bois à l'entrée de la rue principale, et ses champs de fraises et de fleurs tout autour.

Les cheminées fumaient joyeusement, trahissant les femmes occupées à cuisiner un bon repas ou à cuire un gâteau, les rues étaient traversées par des enfants qui courraient dans tous les sens, jouant innocemment à chat et à cache-cache.

Les hommes labouraient les champs, arrosaient les plantations, ou récoltaient les fruits et les fleurs. D'autres nourrissaient leurs bêtes, qui une vache, qui des moutons, qui des poules ou un cochon. Parfois, des cavaliers passaient au village, apportant des nouvelles des frontières ou des grandes villes.

L'orée du bois se dessina sans qu'elle en aie conscience, et Erza déboucha sur la colline de ses souvenirs.

Et s'arrêta net. Le joyeux souvenir éclata brusquement en des centaines d'éclats, laissant la réalité la frapper en pleine face.

Rosemary n'existait plus. Elle le savait pourtant, elle l'avait brûler et mourir. Mais en quinze ans, ses souvenirs de petite fille avaient occulté le sort de son village tant chéri.

L'herbe n'avait pas repoussé, laissant des pans de terre brunie, sèche, sur le sol. Les champs n'existaient plus, ravagés par le feu, le froid, les animaux sauvages et le temps, transformés en bourbiers et en landes lugubres.

Les fières maisons de pierre gris rose n'étaient plus que ruines, où pointaient encore ici et là des restes de poutres noircies et brisées, vestiges de l'incendie. Des morceaux de faïence, de poterie, quelques objets de métal rouillé et oxydé jonchaient le sol. Au détour d'une rue, elle vit un morceau de tissu flotter, épinglé à une vielle barrière par le vent.

Ses pas la menèrent devant un tas de gravats et de poutres brisées, à l'image de son coeur qui se morcela un peu plus devant ce qui avait été, quinze ans plus tôt, sa maison. Elle enjamba les débris qui bouchaient le souvenir d'une porte.

Pendant un temps infini, elle marcha au hasard dans les ruines de son enfance, envahie par les souvenirs qui revenaient à chaque objet qui passait devant ses yeux. Un éclat brillant, dans un coin, attira son attention. Machinalement, elle se rapprocha et se baissa, refermant sa main sur l'objet.

Une affreuse envie de pleurer lui serra le coeur et ses yeux la brûlèrent, alors que dans sa paume tremblante, se trouvait un collier portant un pendentif de cristal blanc.

L'image d'une femme aux longs cheveux écarlates comme les siens et aux grands yeux bleus, la gorge ornée d'un pendentif blanc, souriant en posant sur la table un gâteau où se trouvaient cinq bougies, s'imposa dans son esprit.

Serrant le collier contre son coeur, la respiration hachée par ses efforts pour ne pas pleurer, elle ressortit de la maison où elle avait grandi et marcha au hasard, tenant de se calmer.

Finalement, elle arriva là où elle avait voulu venir au départ. Le lieu, preuve incontestable que son plus grand cauchemar était malheureusement une réalité, lui parut sombre et lugubre, glacial.

Tombant à genoux devant une tombe, elle sentit une goutte de pluie tomber sur sa joue, puis une autre, et encore une autre.

Le ciel était parfaitement clair, comme pour ignorer la détresse d'une jeune femme dont la seule envie était d'avoir à nouveau cinq ans, pour pouvoir se blottir à nouveau dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de sa mère.

_Ci-git_

_Isabelle Knightwalker_

_X739 - X770_


	5. Couronne

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Holidays :** T'inquiète, moi aussi je fais la girouette en fonction de mon humeur :) J'ai écrit le chapitre dans le but qu'on soit vraiment immergé dans le souvenir du Rosemary d'autrefois, comme Erza, et que le retour à la réalité soit vraiment brutal, frappant. Je suis heureuse de voir que c'est réussi.

**Moirice :** Je travaille toujours beaucoup mes fins de chapitre. Parce que je crois que c'est toujours la dernière phrase qui nous marque le plus dans un texte. Et si c'est plat, ben c'est le jugement d'ensemble du texte qui en prend un coup.

**Riza Deumbra :** Pas de bol pour Rosemary, hein. Moi j'ai été plus cruelle que Mashima, vu qu'Erza est vraiment la seule survivante, pas de Simon et Kagura chez moi. Du moins pas à Rosemary.

* * *

**Semaine Mystwalker**

* * *

**Jour 5 - Couronne**

Jellal était fatigué. Être Roi était quelque chose d'éreintant, bien plus que le métier de mage. Plus le temps passait, et plus sa couronne devenait lourde à porter.

Il savait bien que ce n'était pas l'objet qui s'alourdissait. C'était lui, qui se voûtait de plus en plus, qui baissait encore et toujours la tête, si bien qu'il se doutait qu'un jour, la couronne finirait par tomber.

Quelque fois, il avait presque envie de baisser la tête exprès, et de faire enfin tomber cette couronne dont il n'avait pas voulu. Et puis les mots de Panther Lily lui revenaient en mémoire, et il redressait la tête de justesse, honteux.

Fairy Tail lui manquait. Lily lui manquait. Son père lui manquait. Earthland lui manquait. Sa liberté lui manquait. La magie lui manquait. Knightwalker lui manquait.

Ce dernier point était étrange, il en convenait, mais il ne pouvait le nier. Après plus d'un an à se sentir coupable à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de voir du rouge vif, il avait du se rendre à l'évidence. La guerrière aux cheveux écarlates lui manquait.

Sans elle, Edolas était terne. Sa présence impétueuse, son caractère de feu et sa somptueuse chevelure mettaient de la vie dans cette contrée si morose qu'était sa terre natale.

En cela, il l'avait compris trop tard, elle ressemblait exactement à Erza. La seule nuance était qu'Erza distribuait sur Earthland un feu doux, chaleureux et réconfortant, alors que Knightwalker embrasait Edolas sur son passage, en une tornade flamboyante qui brûlait ceux qui s'en approchaient trop.

Il s'était plusieurs fois posé la question. Avait-il bien fait d'exiler Knightwalker ?

Au début, il s'était dit oui, sans hésitation. Elle était dangereuse, ceux qui ne la craignaient pas la méprisaient, et pas une seule personne sur Edolas ne lui faisait confiance, de plus, il la détestait.

Puis, le temps avait passé, et il avait commencé à avoir des doutes. La rousse semblait manquer aux deux autres Commandants, les soldats de la Deuxième Division semblaient râler contre l'incompétence de leur nouveau chef, et Coco avait l'air triste. Lui-même s'était mis à souhaiter croiser à nouveau l'effrayante Commandante dans les couloirs du château.

Et puis, aujourd'hui, il se disait enfin qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur. Et que c'était peut-être cette erreur, plus toutes les autres qu'il ne voulait pas voir, qui pesaient sur ses épaules, et pas sa couronne.


	6. Remords

**Note de l'auteur :** Celui-ci est plus long que les autres, mais bon... Tant pis. Il reste un drabble, un trèès long drabble.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Hé hé, oui Jellal va finir par y arriver ! :)

**Holidays :** Ah oui, il est long à la détente mon Jellal. Remarque, quand tu regardes ma fiction _Passé, présent, avenir_, on vient de passer le chapitre 40 et ils se sont embrassés deux fois. Et encore, la deuxième fois, y 'en avait un des deux qu'était bourré...

**Moirice :** Moi aussi j'aime bien parler aux personnages ;) Ça m'arrive régulièrement quand je suis hyper trop dans l'histoire et que je commente tout de suite après.

**Cloud 'n Izru** **(ou, si j'ai bien compris la PM, Lou Celestial) :** Je suis une assez grande fan des éclipses temporelles, tu l'as peut-être remarqué. Je vais peut-être écrire une suite à cette Week, pour "boucher les trous" dans l'histoire. C'est en cours de réflexion. :) Et en réponse à ta PM, mais c'est GENIAL ! Plusieurs Weeks, mais t'es définitivement magnifique ! Merci merci merci merci !

**Mirajane1 :** Je remarque que tout comme Moirice, tu aimes beaucoup te fusiller la cervelle ;)

* * *

**Semaine Mystwalker**

* * *

**Jour 6 - Remord**

Jellal se trouvait devant la tombe de sa mère. La Reine Margaret était morte longtemps auparavant, ce jour même où Lily l'avait sauvé - et s'était fait bannir d'Extalia par la même occasion.

A genoux devant la stèle, Jellal souhaitait que sa mère si avisée soit encore là, pour le conseiller et lui dire quand il s'apprêtait à faire une bêtise, comme lorsqu'il était enfant.

Un bruit de pas derrière lui le fit se retourner un instant. Sugar Boy, quelques pas en retrait, regardait la tombe royale d'un air indéchiffrable.

« Que faites-vous ici, Commandant ? Ne devriez-vous pas être ailleurs qu'ici ?  
\- Par ailleurs qu'ici, vous voulez dire sur la tombe de mes parents, parce qu'aujourd'hui est le jour des Morts ?  
\- Exactement. Je doute que les tiens soient enterrés dans ce jardin.  
\- Et vous avez bien raison. Ils ne sont pas morts, ils se portent même très bien. Mais je me suis dit que vous, par contre, vous pourriez avoir besoin-  
\- Besoin de quoi ?, le coupa Jellal. De soutien ? Beau soutien que le vôtre, Commandant, surtout que vous êtes bien incapable de me comprendre, lança-t-il méchamment.  
\- C'est vrai, mais il faut faire avec ce que l'on a. », répondit le blond.

Un moment passa, et Jellal crut que Sugar Boy s'en était allé, quand sa voix retentit derrière lui, si basse qu'il crut avoir rêvé.

« Elle vous aurait compris. »

Jellal tourna à nouveau la tête vers son Commandant, mais celui-ci continua avant que le souverain n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

« Erza comprendrait. Sa mère est morte il y a longtemps, après tout. »

Le roi aux cheveux bleus resta interdit. L'information lui fit prendre conscience qu'il ne connaissait pas Knightwalker. Non, plutôt qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à la connaître.

« Comment ça ? »

Sugar Boy le regarda, semblant le jauger du regard. Jellal se releva, les sourcils froncés.

« Expliquez-vous.  
\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, soupira le blond. L'histoire n'est pas jolie, et il vaudrait mieux qu'elle reste là où elle est.  
\- Racontez-moi. », ordonna Jellal.

Le blond le regarda à nouveau, soupira une nouvelle fois avant de relever la tête vers le ciel nuageux, semblant chercher ses souvenirs.

« C'était il y a quinze ans, quand je n'étais encore qu'un simple soldat dans la Première Division, sous les ordres de Panther Lily.

Des raids avaient été rapportés par des voyageurs qui venaient du sud. Un groupe d'individus, apparemment toujours les mêmes, attaquait les petits villages de la région et les mettait à sac avant de les brûler.

Sur ordre du Roi, la Première Division a été dépêchée dans la région. Nous sommes arrivés le matin, et nous avons vu un grand panache de fumée noire à l'horizon. Quand nous y sommes arrivés et que nous nous sommes posés... C'était affreux.

Le village avait été incendié et certaines maisons s'étaient écroulées. Tout était détruit, et l'endroit était plus lugubre qu'un cimetière. Le pire, ça été cette vision cauchemardesque des villageois égorgés, partout dans les rues, les maisons.

C'était un véritable massacre. Hommes, femmes, vieillards, et même les enfants. Tous morts, massacrés, et leurs corps jonchant les rues. Il y avait du sang partout, c'était l'enfer. Je me souviens que beaucoup de soldats ont vomi quand on a retrouvé le corps d'un nourrisson, égorgé comme les autres. Je n'avais jamais vu Panther Lily aussi fou de rage.

Au total, c'est plusieurs centaines de personnes que nous avons du enterrer, après que des habitants des villages voisins aient identifié les corps. Moi, j'étais de ceux qui fouillaient les maisons, et qui ramenaient les corps sur la place centrale.

Dans une maison, mon équipier et moi avons trouvé le corps d'une femme aux cheveux écarlates. Morte, elle aussi. Dans l'incendie, une partie du plafond s'était écroulée. Dans les gravats, j'ai trouvé une toute petite fille, qui devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans à l'époque. Elle était gravement blessée, mais elle était vivante.

Je l'ai ramenée aussitôt à Panther Lily, et comme nous n'avions pas de médecin, il l'a pris avec lui et s'est envolé sur le champ vers la Cité Royale. Après, tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'est emmener le corps de la mère de cette petite sur la place, là où était tous les autres, pour qu'on puisse l'enterrer. »

Sugar Boy s'arrêta de parler, l'air perdu dans ses souvenirs. Jellal, lui, était comme assommé, tentant tant bien que mal de remettre les choses dans l'ordre. Le blond ajouta une dernière chose avant de s'en aller.

« Cette femme aux cheveux rouges, une vieille femme de la région l'avait identifiée comme étant Isabelle Knightwalker. »

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, devant la tombe de la Reine Margaret, Jellal se demanda si le remord pouvait tuer quelqu'un.

Il n'avait jamais vu Knightwalker pour ce qu'elle était.

Il n'avait pas vu Erza, la fantastique guerrière, la femme impétueuse et la loyale Commandante. Il n'avait vu que Knightwalker, refusant de voir ses qualités et exagérant ses défauts.

Il n'avait pas vu sa solitude, sa souffrance, il n'avait jamais cherché à connaître son passé et ses raisons d'agir. Il s'était contenté de la comparer à Erza Scarlet, et de la mépriser pour être une personne différente.

Il l'avait détestée par faiblesse, et il avait fini par l'exiler par égoïsme.

Mais Erza était Erza. Il le savait pourtant, qu'au fond, le coeur des homologues d'Edolas et Earthland étaient les mêmes. Mais il avait refusé d'essayer de voir la jeune femme autrement, il était resté buté sur son orgueil, et, par vanité, il avait refusé de se remettre en question, lui jetant la pierre.

Et aujourd'hui, il se mordait les doigts d'avoir éloigné de lui la personne qui, au fond, le comprenait peut-être le mieux.


	7. Tendresse

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Moirice :** Hé, fallait bien expliquer comment Erza a atterri à la Cité Royale ! C'est vrai, on sait rien du tout sur elle, mais on se doute bien qu'elle est pas née toute armurée, complètement sadique, avec sa lance à la main !

**Holidays :** Comment ils vont y arriver ? Mais parce que l'auteur est géniale, voilà tout ! *PAN* ...Oups, contaminée...

**Lou Celestial :** Pas grave, tant que y'a des reviews ! Et puis, à force, on reconnaît facilement les "habitués" à leur façon d'écrire. Mirajane1 et ses reviews enflammés en sont la preuve ! :) Ouiii, brave Gégé (on dirait qu'on parle d'un chien là) XD

**Mirajane1 :** Le cerveau n'est pas censé pouvoir se régénérer, mais vu le nombre de trous que tu y as fait et qu'il semble fonctionner plus ou moins bien, je me dit que tu es une exception :) Ou une extra-terrestre, ce qui expliquerai beaucoup de choses...

**Riza Deumbra :** Merci beaucoup ! L'histoire de la mort de la Reine Margaret ? Désolée, ça n'est pas prévu dans ma Week, mais je garde précieusement l'idée, pour quand j'écrirai la Sequel de cette Week. ;)

* * *

**Semaine Mystwalker**

* * *

**Jour 7 - Tendresse**

Erza se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du Roi Jellal. Il avait commencé par la laisser assurer ses fonctions de Commandante de la Deuxième Division, pour la chasser du jour au lendemain un an plus tard.

Et voilà qu'un an après, alors qu'elle avait commencé à se faire à l'idée de vagabonder d'un bout à l'autre d'Edolas jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, le Roi la convoquait - non, en fait, il lui demandait humblement - à la Cité Royale.

Sur le coup, elle avait pensé qu'il avait encore révisé son jugement et qu'elle allait finir emprisonnée à vie ou exécutée.

Elle avait à moitié raison, puisque le souverain avait effectivement changé d'avis. Elle en avait été d'ailleurs agacée, parce qu'un Roi qui faisait sans cesse la girouette n'était pas ce qui était le mieux pour un Royaume. Mieux valait marcher dans le mauvais sens - comme Faust et elle-même - que faire du surplace.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se tenait désormais dans la cour du château, armée et armurée, ses hommes devant elle, prêts à recevoir ses ordres. Enfin, _ses_ hommes. Elle ne les connaissait pas, reconnaissait quelques visages, deux ou trois statures imposantes, et se souvenait du nom des quelques officiers, mais c'était tout. Car le Roi Jellal ne l'avait pas nommée au commandement de _sa_ Division, à savoir la Deuxième, mais à celui de la Première Division.

Elle savait que c'était à la fois une marque de confiance - en tant que Commandant, elle avait accès libre à l'entourage privé du Roi - et une reconnaissance de ses capacités - puisque jusqu'ici personne n'avait eu l'honneur de se voir confier l'ancienne place de Panther Lily.

Mais, et c'était bien ce qui la rendait confuse, cette nomination était aussi une promotion. Une promotion qui à ses yeux ressemblait bigrement à des excuses silencieuses. Ou du moins à une tentative de réparation.

Pourtant, il était dans son droit, en la chassant. Et puis, un Roi qui revient sur ses décisions ? Un Roi qui s'excuse, un Roi qui admet avoir fait des erreurs ? C'était étrange, c'était même incroyable, tellement impensable que même trois jours après, elle avait du mal à réaliser.

Peut-être parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête ce souvenir qu'elle de lui, de son visage, quand, trois jours plus tôt, en privé, il lui avait annoncé sa nouvelle affectation. Au début, elle avait cru à de la pitié, et elle s'était retenue de lui sauter à la gorge. Puis elle avait vu cet éclat dans ses yeux, cette moue un peu bizarre qu'elle avait mis du temps à reconnaître.

On aurait dit un gamin qui savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise, et tentait de racheter sa faute avec cette naïveté sincère et touchante que possèdent les enfants. Et à ce moment, elle avait eu envie de serrer son Roi dans ses bras, et de le réconforter comme on rassure un enfant, en lui assurant que tout allait bien et que ce n'était pas grave.

Trois jours après, elle n'en revenait toujours pas.

Elle, Erza Knightwalker, avait ressenti, l'espace d'une petite minute, de la tendresse envers quelqu'un.

Et ce quelqu'un n'était autre que son Roi.

* * *

Depuis une fenêtre du premier étage, Jellal regardait le Commandant Knightwalker devant sa toute nouvelle Division.

Non, se morigéna-t-il intérieurement, pas Knightwalker. Erza.

Son regard glissa sur la chevelure écarlate. En deux ans, elle avait un peu repoussé, et cachait désormais sa nuque et ses épaules. Erza avait repris ses habitudes vestimentaires, en un peu plus habillé du fait de la perte de la magie, et elle portait désormais une épée en plus de sa lance. Mais c'était les seuls changements qu'il voyait, et ça lui plaisait.

Il ne voulait pas qu'Erza change, il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne la copie conforme d'Erza Scarlet. C'était assez paradoxal, quand on se souvenait que pas même deux ans plus tôt, il la détestait justement pour ces différences qu'il aimait à regarder à présent.

Il se repassa dans sa tête tout ce qu'il savait sur Erza Scarlet, de ses habitudes alimentaires à sa façon de parler, en se demandant sur quels points son Erza serait différente. Est-ce qu'elle aussi aimait les fraises ? Ou est-ce qu'elle préférait autre chose ? Est-ce qu'elle savait danser ? Jusqu'où allait sa patience quand on la titillait ? Quel était le moyen le plus sûr de la faire rougir ?

Il voulait savoir toutes ces choses, aussi futiles et idiotes soit-elles. Il voulait la connaître, la comprendre, à tout prix. Il voulait se l'approprier, pour la voir enfin complètement comme elle était vraiment. Erza n'était pas Erza Scarlet. Elle était une autre personne, une autre Erza. C'était la Erza de son monde.

_Son _Erza.

Un feu lui brûla la poitrine alors que cette pensée s'ancrait dans son esprit. Mais ce n'était pas le feu brûlant et dévastateur de la haine qu'il avait ressenti deux ans plus tôt. Non, c'était un feu doux et chaleureux, qui grandirait à chaque fois qu'il aurait l'occasion de côtoyer Erza.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour, non. C'était de la tendresse.

Une tendresse dont il se servirait pour trouver sa jumelle, enfouie si profondément dans le coeur d'Erza.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour, non.

Pas encore.


	8. Interdits

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Lou Celestial :** Oh oui, liens se resserrent, comme en témoigne le chapitre ci-dessous :p

**Moirice :** Oui, ça y est, Erza est revenue ! A un chapitre de la fin de la Week, quand même, faut le faire ! :)

**Holidays :** Oui je suis géniale, je sais. Mais je suis sadique aussi, et il m'arrive d'avoir les chevilles qui enflent :p Et oui Jellal est une girouette, tu penses comme Erza dis-moi...

**Mirajane1 :** Les reviews enflammées ? C'est ta grande spécialité il me semble ;D Mais c'est vrai que dernièrement, avec tous ces *PAN*, c'est plus explosif qu'autre chose... Mais ça me fait rire, donc c'est bon :) Merci détonant *PAN* (parce qu'il faut varier le vocabulaire de temps en temps ;p )

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Je confirme, la tendresse d'Erza est, très loin sous la surface, va falloir creuser profond pour la trouver ! :)

* * *

**Semaine Mystwalker**

* * *

**Jour 8 - Interdits**

* * *

Erza avait la tête à l'envers. Littéralement.

Tête renversée, les yeux entrouverts regardant le plafond, haletante et transpirante, elle agrippait tant bien que mal les draps en satin, tentant tout à la fois de retenir ses gémissements, d'oublier ce que faisait Jellal entre ses jambes et de se rappeler comment elle en était arrivée là.

Sérieusement, comment avait-elle fait pour finir nue, allongée sur le lit du Roi - fort confortable soit dit en passant -, avec ledit Roi s'amusant entre ses cuisses ?

Un gémissement plus fort que les autres passa la barrière de ses lèvres quand le précité ajouta ses doigts à ses lèvres, et elle pressa son poing contre sa bouche, tentant d'étouffer ses cris.

Elle se souvenait bien du jour où il l'avait bannie, encore plus de celui où il l'avait réhabilitée. La suite par contre, était un peu floue. Il fallait dire que le contexte n'était guère propice à la réflexion, pensa-t-elle en jetant un regard embrumé sur les mèches bleues qui s'échouaient sur son bas-ventre, quelque part sous son nombril.

Elle se souvenait avoir ressenti de la tendresse pour ce Roi si énervant. Elle détestait les girouettes. Ceux qui ne pouvaient se décider, ceux qui changeaient d'avis tout le temps, c'était juste des faibles.

Là, maintenant, tout de suite, elle avouait volontiers que Jellal n'avait rien de faible. Il était même diablement fort - mais elle ne le dirait pas à voix haute. Elle avait sa fierté. Cette même fierté qui la faisait se mordre le poing quand Jellal accumulait les gestes indécents pour la faire crier.

Les sensations qui émanaient de son entrecuisse se stoppèrent brusquement, la laissant affreusement frustrée, et elle ne put s'empêcher de grogner de mécontentement. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, un corps chaud la recouvrit et une main vint ôter son poing de devant sa bouche.

« Laisse-toi aller, Erza. »

Bon Dieu qu'elle adorait l'entendre prononcer son prénom avec cette voix chaude et sexy à s'en damner. Remarque, damnée, elle l'était sûrement déjà. Même en passant outre son passé, coucher avec son Roi n'était pas la meilleure façon de gagner sa place au paradis.

Une main se posa sur son sein, une autre enlaça sa taille nue, tandis qu'une bouche brûlante se plaquait sur la sienne.

Oh, et puis zut. Elle y était déjà, au paradis. Au diable les règles et les interdits.

Stoppant le baiser, elle poussa Jellal sur le côté et s'installa à califourchon sur lui, mains sur ses pectoraux musclés, l'empêchant de se relever. Lentement, elle se déhancha. Ce fut au tour de son Roi d'agripper les draps, un râle rauque s'échappant de sa gorge.

Erza se lécha les lèvres tandis qu'un sourire sadique étirait ses lèvres.

« Laisse-toi aller, Jellal. »


	9. Coupable

**Note de l'auteur :** J'avais dit que je ferais peut-être une sequel à ma Mystwalker Week. Enfin, "sequel"... Disons que je vais m'atteler à boucher un peu les trous monstres que j'ai laissés dans ma narration. ;) Du coup, ce ne sera pas une suite linéaire, je laisse aux lecteurs le soin de replacer les chapitres dans leur contexte temporel.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Holidays :** Premier lemon auquel je m'essaye - si on excepte le passage à peine hot dans _Passé, présent, avenir_ chap 40 - et je dois avouer que le résultat est, oui, effectivement, très très soft. On verra si on travaille le genre un peu plus ou pas.

**Moirice :** T'inquiètes, moi aussi j'apprécie lire des lemons de temps en temps. (Moi, perverse ? Naaaan *PAN*) Merci d'avoir suivi ma semaine !

* * *

**Sequel de la Mystwakler Week**

* * *

**9\. Coupable**

* * *

Son monde partait en lambeaux. Littéralement.

La magie disparaissait, emportant l'avenir avec elle.

Les mages d'Earthland, avec son propre double parmi eux, se dressaient contre leur plan ETD, si minutieusement préparé pendant des années.

Hugues et Sugar Boy étaient vaincus, Byro aussi, et Coco les avait trahis.

Le lacryma géant qui devait alimenter Edolas en magie pour les dix prochaines années avait disparu, repartant à Earthland à travers l'Anima inversé.

Les îles flottantes tombaient, éclatant en morceaux.

Panther Lily avait fui au dernier moment, trahissant le serment fait au Royaume, tentant de sauver ces pitoyables chats ailés.

Le Roi avait perdu la tête et avait activé le Droma Anim, accélérant cette horrible fin du monde.

Et lui, debout sur son Legyon aux ailes blanc-gris, cheveux bleus au vent, revendiquant son titre de Prince d'Edolas.

Elle détestait les fées d'Earthland pour avoir brisé la mécanique bien huilée de ce monde qu'elle s'était échinée à maintenir en un seul morceau depuis des années.

Elle méprisait les fées d'Edolas, pour oser se montrer inopinément dans cette situation critique, au lieu de fuir comme les cafards dégoûtants qu'ils avaient toujours été.

Elle jurait contre le Roi qui perdait la raison, contre les soldats qui prenaient peur, contre les Exceeds qui gémissaient en tentant de s'enfuir.

Mais par dessus tout, elle le haït lui, droit au milieu de leurs ennemis, clamant être leur Prince et les menant pourtant vers leur destruction.

Dans le chaos total que devenait son monde, Erza fit du Prince Jellal l'unique objet de sa haine brûlante et destructrice.

_C'est de sa faute._


	10. Cauchemar

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Youwan :** Merci pour toutes tes reviews, ça fait plaisir ! Oh, un autre fan des *PAN* :) Tout le fandom va être contaminé à ce point-là XD

**Moirice :** Non non, tu ne te trompes pas ! En fait j'ai revu l'animé (arc Edolas) récemment et je suis tombée sur cette scène, où Mystogan défie Knightwalker : "Oserez-vous pointer votre épée contre moi, le Prince d'Edolas, Commandant Knightwalker ?" (ou un truc du genre...) Et ça m'as inspiré à donf, la tête que tire Erza K. à ce moment-là ! D'où cet OS.

**Lehanna : **Vu les ellipses effarantes qu'il y a dans cette week, je me suis dit qu'il faudrait peut-être clarifier certaines choses. Donc voilà, une "sequel" (bien que le chapitre 9 soit une prequel... Ahem. )

* * *

**Sequel de la Mystwalker Week**

* * *

**10\. Cauchemar**

* * *

Erza dormait paisiblement quand elle fut réveillée par les cris.

Dans un demi-sommeil, elle vit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir brusquement, sa mère franchir le seuil, la prendre dans ses bras et ressortir en courant.

« Maman, demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Sa mère ne répondit pas, se contentant de la serrer plus fort et d'accélérer le pas. Intriguée par son mutisme, Erza releva la tête.

Son regard fut accroché par la vision de la rue qu'elle put apercevoir, rien qu'un instant, par la fenêtre, avant que sa mère ne plaque son visage dans ses boucles écarlates - les mêmes que les siennes.

Rien qu'un instant. Mais cet instant se grava à jamais dans son esprit.

Rosemary brûlait.

Des gens étaient allongés dans les rues - Papy Rob et Mamie Hilda, la voisine qui lui donnait toujours à boire quand elle courait toute l'après-midi dans les champs, Monsieur Richard qui cultivait des pommes de terres, plusieurs de ses compagnons de jeu -, tous immobiles, les vêtements déchirés et couverts de taches sombres.

Il y avait du rouge partout. Du rouge dans le feu qui brûlait les maisons. Du rouge liquide sur le sol, sur les murs, sur les gens, sur les épées de gens habillés en noir qui couraient dans les rues.

« Maman, répéta-t-elle, et cette fois sa voix tremblait. Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Sois courageuse, ma chérie. Je suis là, d'accord ? N'aie pas peur... »

La voix douce de sa mère la calma un peu, mais Erza ne put s'empêcher d'agripper le tissu du vêtement de nuit et de plonger son visage un peu plus dans la chevelure rousse, tentant de ne pas entendre les cris et les autres bruits qui lui parvenaient de l'extérieur.

Elle sentit sa mère dévaler l'escalier. Alors qu'elles atteignaient la cuisine, un bruit de bois brisé, tout proche, retentit.

Erza sentit la coeur de sa mère battre plus vite, beaucoup plus vite, alors qu'elle se précipitait dans un coin de la pièce. Ouvrant le placard, elle y posa la petite fille avant de lui embrasser le front.

« Maman, qu'est-ce que-  
\- Chuuut, ma chérie, murmura sa mère en posant un doigt sur les lèvres d'Erza. Il va falloir que tu restes ici un petit moment. Sois courageuse, d'accord ? Et surtout ne fais pas de bruit.  
\- Mais-  
\- Sois courageuse... », murmura sa mère en la serrant contre son sein, avant de reculer et de fermer le placard.

Un fracas de bois brisé retentit alors que la porte d'entrée tombait à terre, en morceaux.

Par la petite fente qui séparait les deux portes du placard, Erza vit sa mère reculer alors qu'un homme en noir avançait vers elle, brandissant une épée.

L'épée frappa le ventre de sa mère et ressortit dans son dos, éclaboussant la pièce d'un liquide rouge sombre, avant de ressortir dans un bruit horrible, complètement rouge.

Erza vit sa mère tomber, alors que ses vêtements s'imbibaient du même liquide rouge qui zébrait les murs, formant une flaque sous son corps, exactement de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

L'homme partit en riant, et le symbole sur son épaule nue - un crucifix entouré de flammes - se grava dans son esprit d'enfant.

Erza resta immobile longtemps, fixant le corps de sa mère qui ne bougeait plus, comprenant inconsciemment qu'Isabelle Knightwalker ne se relèverait jamais plus.

Les flammes envahirent la pièce, et la fumée lui obstrua les poumons, la faisant tousser.

Alors que le monde devenait noir, la maison s'écroula.

* * *

Erza se réveilla en sursaut, mordant l'oreiller, le corps couvert de sueur, haletante.

Encore et toujours le même rêve. Le même cauchemar. Le même souvenir.

Serrant l'oreiller contre elle, Erza tenta de calmer les frissons qui parcouraient son corps.

Le lendemain, comme tous les jours, elle redeviendrait la terrifiante Chasseuse de Fées.

Mais cette nuit, comme toutes les autres, elle serait juste Erza, la petite fille de cinq ans, pleurant un passé détruit.


	11. Placard

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai tout un tas de thèmes sous le coude pour les prochains chapitres, mais puisque que **kazenoseiren** m'a demandé du Jerza... Et comme on n'a plus trop vu Jellal depuis un moment, ce chapitre sera en POV Jellal !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Mirajane1 :** Je crois que c'est l'un de mes chapitres les plus réussis :)

**Riza Deumbra :** Pas grave, tant que tu finis par les poster, tes reviews ! :) Oh, une suicidaire de plus ! Cette phrase de fin, j'ai mis un moment à la ré-ré-écrire, parce que ça sonnait pas comme je le voulais. C'est mon grand dada, les phrases de fin )

**kazenoseiren :** Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé, je ne peux refuser ! :)

**Lehanna :** Hé hé, Scarlet n'est pas le Bon Dieu non plus hein. Disons qu'elle a fait simplement ressortir le côté humain de Knightwalker, mais ce n'est pas elle qui l'a rendue humaine, elle l'était déjà avant.

**Moirice :** Moi je m'en souviens assez bien, parce que j'ai regardé l'animé une bonne dizaine de fois (voire plus pour mes épisodes préférés), parce que j'ai une mémoire photographique et parce que j'adore Erza Knightwalker :) Moi aussi j'aime écrire du triste, je sais pas pourquoi... Ah si je sais ! C'est pour embêter les lecteurs *PAN* :)

* * *

**Sequel de la Mystwalker Week**

* * *

**11\. Placard**

* * *

Jellal aimait les placards.

Enfant, il aimait à s'y cacher pour surprendre sa mère, la Reine Margaret. Quand ses précepteurs le cherchaient pour le lui faire avaler leurs sermons et leurs leçons sur l'étiquette, le droit, l'économie, l'art oratoire et les classes sociales, les placards étaient ses plus chers amis.

Ils avaient été ses alliés quand il espionnait discrètement son père, Faust, cherchant comment lui plaire, comment attirer son regard et sa sympathie, ou, quelques années plus tard, quand il cherchait à savoir ce qu'était ce fameux _Plan Anima_.

Il avait profité de leur soutien pour en apprendre plus sur Edolas, et surtout sur ce monde si étrange et si plein de magie et de merveilles qu'était Earthland.

Ils l'avaient aidés à échapper à la fureur de Faust quand celui-ci s'était rendu compte que son fils écoutait aux portes, comme ils l'avaient caché à la vue des gardes royaux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le portail de contrôle des Anima, prêt à tout pour sauver les gens innocents d'Earthland.

Même à Earthland, les placards avaient étés ses amis.

Ils lui avaient offert un secours appréciable quand, ayant appris les relations entre son homologue d'Earthland et Erza Scarlet, il avait failli croiser cette dernière au détour des couloirs de la guilde et avait du se cacher dans l'un deux, qui lui avait même fourni un bandana et un foulard pour cacher son visage trop reconnaissable pour certains.

Revenu à Edolas, impitoyablement couronné malgré toutes ses réticences, il avait retrouvé ses vieux amis d'autrefois avec une joie certaine. Le placard de sa mère, en particulier, rempli d'étoffes chamarrées qui portaient encore des traces du parfum de cette femme tant chérie, l'avait accueilli avec joie pendant ses moments de confusion post-couronnement.

Ils lui avaient permis de se cacher à nouveau dans leurs ombres quand il apercevait, au détour d'un couloir, une personne qu'il ne souhaitait absolument pas saluer. Ils avaient couvert ses caprices de Prince, et couvraient désormais ses caprices de Roi.

Ils lui permettaient de prendre une pause tranquille entre deux montagnes de paperasses, sans être dérangé par un quelconque importun.

Et puis, dernièrement, ils lui avaient aussi d'éviter la fureur de son Premier Commandant tout juste nommé, qu'il soupçonnait fortement d'être un démon tout droit sorti de l'Enfer juste pour le torturer - d'ailleurs, ça expliquerait la couleur de ses cheveux et son tempérament impossible.

Jellal avait cru un moment que ses vieux amis les placards le trahissaient, car à chaque fois qu'il se glissait dans l'eux deux pour prendre un repos selon lui bien mérité, il s'en faisait toujours tirer en moins de dix minutes par une guerrière enflammée qui semblait toujours savoir où il était et ce qu'il faisait - et même ce qu'il pensait.

Alors il les avait boudé un moment, quelques semaines peut-être, pour leur montrer qu'il n'aimait pas leur retournement de chemise. D'ailleurs, il avait aussi boudé Erza, un peu, pendant ces semaines. A son grand plaisir, elle n'avait pas tellement apprécié, comme il l'avait remarqué lors d'un entraînement dont il était ressorti bien plus _bleu_ que d'ordinaire - c'est qu'elle frappait fort la bougresse !

Et puis, un soir qu'ils ressortaient tous deux de la salle d'entraînement, elle transpirant à peine et lui claudiquant misérablement, ils avaient entendu les gloussements de la comtesse Jenny et de la duchesse Sherry.

Lui avait dégluti et il se souvenait qu'Erza avait blêmi. Elle ne supportait pas les nobles en général, mais ces deux-là étaient - avec la baronne Ultear et sa suivante Meldy - peut-être bien les personnes qu'elle s'appliquait à éviter autant que possible, sous peine de deux heures de perdues, plusieurs - fausses - rumeurs sur elle et ses hypothétiques compagnons, un mal de tête monstrueux et des pulsions meurtrières récidivantes - on ne se refaisait pas, après tout.

La rousse l'avait tiré dans un placard proche et ils étaient restés plaqués là, emmêlés l'un dans l'autre, sa poitrine contre son torse et ses jambes encastrées dans les siennes, alors que lui avait le nez dans ses boucles écarlates - Dieu qu'elle sentait bon - et les mains autour de sa taille.

Ils étaient restés longtemps comme ça, et quand les rires des deux commères avaient disparu dans les couloirs du château, ils s'étaient regardés, longtemps, intensément, sans bouger le moindre muscle, avant que Jellal craque et embrasse passionnément sa Commandante, qui lui rendit son baiser férocement avant que les choses ne deviennent plus sérieuses et la température plus élevée.

Oh oui, Jellal aimait les placards.


	12. Loyauté

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Lehanna :** Et oui, les placards sont le commencement de mon histoire... :)

**Holidays :** Oui, vive les commères potiches qui servent à rien dans le manga *PAN* Moi je leur donne une utilité au moins :p

**Mirajane1 :** Hé oui, les PLACARDS bon Dieu ! Ne jamais sous-estimer leur utilité :) Hein Jellal ? *PAN*

**Riza Deumbra :** Je fais passer le mot à Jellal de Passé, présent, avenir ! Ah oui mais mince, il est à Altaïr en ce moment... Dommage *PAN*

**kazenoseiren :** Mais de rien ! Et moi aussi j'adore, non, j'adule ce couple ! Le Jerza et le Mystwalker c'est la vie ! *PAN* Prochaine fois promis j'essaye de faire plus... conséquent en longueur, à défaut de faire plus hot )

**Moirice :** Hé bien, initialement j'avais prévu que cette petite scène de placard se passe juste avant le chapitre 8, mais si tu veux la caser ailleurs, comme tu veux ! Et je ferai une suite, pas forcément linéaire, où leurs activités seront plus... détaillées *PAN*

* * *

**Sequel de la Mystwalker Week**

* * *

**12\. Loyauté**

* * *

Jellal était indécis. Et quand il était indécis, il aimait à se promener au hasard dans les passages secrets du château, bien plus nombreux que dans ses souvenirs - l'œuvre de Faust, sûrement.

Si Jellal était indécis, c'était à cause d'Erza Knightwalker.

Après ce que lui avait raconté Sugar Boy, il s'en était voulu, beaucoup. De l'avoir méjugée, de l'avoir chassée, d'avoir contribué un peu plus à son malheur.

Alors il l'avait fait revenir, comme ça, sur un coup de tête, sans même demander l'avis du Conseil. Conseil qui râlait beaucoup parce qu'il avait une très large tendance à se passer de son avis, justement. Le Premier Conseiller Guran, en particulier, semblait ne pas affectionner cette sape de son autorité, acquise au prix de nombreuses années d'efforts sous le règne de Faust.

Erza était revenue deux jours auparavant, et il l'avait affectée au Commandement de la Première Division. Elle méritait largement cette place, si on regardait ses innombrables faits d'armes - même si la majorité étaient peu reluisants.

Mais Jellal n'était pas tranquille. Pouvait-il réellement faire confiance à Erza ?

C'était Faust qu'elle avait servi, Faust qu'elle avait soutenu, Faust qu'elle avait suivi. C'était pour Faust qu'elle s'était battue, pour Faust qu'elle avait détruit, pour Faust qu'elle avait tué.

Et Jellal savait qu'il était très différent de Faust.

En plus, Erza avait toutes les raisons de le haïr. De leur guerre civile, c'était lui qui était sorti vainqueur et couronné, alors qu'elle était perdante et humiliée. Il l'avait méprisée presque ouvertement pendant un an, puis l'avait chassée comme une malpropre, par caprice.

Et pourtant, Erza était revenue. Elle avait accepté le poste qu'il lui offrait, avait incliné la tête et était immédiatement partie prendre ses fonctions.

Il avait trouvé ça étrange. Presque effrayant. Erza aurait du le détester, l'insulter, lui hurler dessus, le mépriser de toute son âme, comme elle l'avait fait deux ans plus tôt. Mais si elle l'avait regardé froidement au début, ça n'était pas allée plus loin.

Et ça le dérangeait. Et la même question tournait en boucle dans son esprit, envahissant ses pensées comme un poison insidieux. Pouvait-il faire confiance à Erza ? N'allait-elle pas essayer de se venger, en retournant l'armée contre lui, ou plus simplement en l'assassinant ?

Mais malgré ses profondes réflexions, aucune réponse ne venait. Alors Jellal restait indécis. Et il se promenait dans les passages secrets.

« Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir , Conseiller Guran ? »

La voix d'Erza le fit sursauter, aussi claire que si la jeune femme avait été près de lui. Il était pourtant seul dans le passage. A moins que...

Jellal se rapprocha d'une petite meurtrière sur le mur, donnant vue sur une pièce sombre. Malgré le peu de lumière, Jellal reconnu aisément Erza et le Conseiller Guran, face à face.

Que faisaient-ils ici au beau milieu de la nuit ?

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'appréciiez guère notre jeune souverain, Commandant Knightwalker ?, demanda Guran d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.  
\- Effectivement, répondit Erza d'une voix froide et blasée.  
\- Ne regrettez-vous pas le temps de Faust ? Le temps des conquêtes, des victoires et de la puissance ?  
\- Ce temps-là est passé, Conseiller. Je le regrette mais c'est ainsi. »

Jellal savait qu'Erza ne l'appréciait pas, mais l'entendre le dire à voix haute restait douloureux. Pareil pour le fait qu'elle regrettait Faust.

« Nous pourrions revenir à ce temps, déclara doucereusement Guran. Après tout, Faust est toujours vivant.  
\- Vivant certes, mais défait et exilé. Et je vous signale que notre Roi actuel est bien parti pour régner longtemps.  
\- La mort peut frapper des façons les plus inattendues, Commandant. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, je pense.  
\- Venez-en au fait, Conseiller. », déclara Erza d'une voix tranchante.

Jellal avait peur de comprendre ce qui se tramait sous ses yeux.

« Vous détestez Jellal autant que moi, autant que le reste du Conseil. Les nobles ne l'aiment guère, et le peuple n'a guère d'intérêt pour ceux qui portent la couronne, tant qu'ils ont de quoi se nourrir. Vous êtes une guerrière fantastique, et une tueuse chevronnée. Vous dirigez la Première Division de l'Armée. Vous pouvez nous aider à revenir à ce temps que nous regrettons tellement. Pour cela, il suffira d'une épée, d'une dague ou d'un poison discret. »

Le discours de Guran glaça le sang de Jellal. Si Erza décidait de l'assassiner, il n'était absolument pas sûr de ses chances de survie. La rousse était effectivement une guerrière redoutable.

Erza, justement, ne répondait rien, le visage figé et le regard froid. Elle avait toutes les raisons d'accepter.

Sa réponse figea Jellal sur place.

Sans prévenir, Erza saisit à la gorge le Conseiller, enserrant le vieux cou d'une poigne d'acier, soulevant presque Guran de terre. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux de terreur et agrippa la main armurée qui le tenait, tentant vainement de se libérer.

« Vous me dégoûtez. »

La voix d'Erza résonna, froide et tranchante, son mépris parfaitement audible.

« Je suis soldat d'Edolas. C'est mon Royaume que je sers avant tout. Et bien que je méprise le Roi Jellal, pour le bien d'Edolas, je le servirai jusqu'à ma mort. »

Sous les yeux d'un Jellal ébahi, Erza relâcha Guran qui s'effondra par terre, main sur la gorge, crachotant.

« Vous... Vous... Pour le bien... d'Edolas vous dites ?! Ce blanc-bec... va mener le Royaume... à sa ruine !, articula difficilement le Conseiller.  
\- Je veillerai à ce que ça n'arrive pas, déclara Erza d'un ton ferme. Et s'il s'avérait dans le futur qu'il mène effectivement Edolas à sa perte, je lui trancherai la gorge moi-même avant que cela n'arrive. »

Jellal déglutit. Erza était effrayante, et en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer.

« D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle dans un presque murmure, ceci prévaut pour tous les hauts dirigeants du Royaume. Y compris bien sûr, les Conseillers... »

Guran hoqueta.

« Vous... Vous osez...  
\- Allons, allons, Conseiller Guran, déclara Erza d'un ton badin, presque amical. Vous comme moi nous battons tous les deux pour la même chose, pour le bien du Royaume, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Conseiller ne répondit pas, toujours à terre, alors qu'une ébauche de sourire se formait sur les lèvres d'Erza.

« Jamais nous n'irions à l'encontre du Royaume. C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai jamais menacé votre vie, tout comme vous ne menacerez jamais celle du Roi. »

La voix de la jeune femme était presque douce, mais la menace sous-jacente était claire et Jellal n'aurait pas aimé être à la place du Conseiller.

« Oui..., balbutia celui-ci, Oui... Évidemment...  
\- Parfait, déclara Erza d'un ton satisfait. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, Conseiller. »

Et sur ses mots, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla.

Jellal, lui, resta longtemps à la même place, dans le passage secret, même après que Guran ait repris ses esprits et soit parti. Son coeur battait vite dans sa poitrine, et un sourire finit par étirer ses lèvres. Il avait la réponse à sa question.

Il pouvait avoir confiance en Erza.


	13. Pudeur

**Note de l'auteur : **Allez, même si je suis encore techniquement en pause, voici la suite ! :)

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Riza Deumbra : **Ah, je sais pas, les placards ont-ils été inventés à Altaïr ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira *PAN*

**Moirice :** Hé, c'est Erza, le terrifiant, c'est génétique chez elle !

**kazenoseiren :** La fierté d'Erza, au moins aussi haute que le Mont Hakobe. :)

**Lehanna :** Les placards, les passages secrets, effectivement, les endroits sombres pullulent ! Et je pense qu'on en a pas fini avec eux :)

* * *

**Sequel de la Mystwalker Week**

* * *

**13\. Pudeur**

* * *

Dans un grognement de douleur, Jellal rencontra douloureusement le sol. _Encore._

Il avait eu l'idée - qu'il trouvait alors génialissime - de demander à Erza de s'entraîner avec lui. Elle avait accepté, et aujourd'hui avait lieu leur première séance.

En deux heures, il avait mordu la poussière au moins vingt fois. Cette femme était un démon !

Il avait tout essayé. La lance, l'épée simple, l'épée double, le corps à corps, la faux, la hache de guerre, l'épée à une main, l'épée à deux mains, la massue, le poignard, il avait tout testé, s'était fait démolir à chaque fois en moins de cinq minutes.

En plus, Erza semblait prendre un malin plaisir à frapper fort, et à l'envoyer à terre de façon la plus douloureuse possible. Et lui, par orgueil de mâle, il se taisait, se relevait, et tendait l'autre joue pour une nouvelle raclée. Comment diable faisait-elle pour frapper aussi fort avec son gabarit ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, la fin de l'entraînement était arrivée et Erza était partie il ne savait où - martyriser quelqu'un d'autre, sûrement. Quant à lui, il était là, moulu et contusionné, au beau milieu de la salle d'entraînement des officiers, se demandant s'il survivrait à d'autres séances avec la démone qui lui servait de Premier Commandant.

Il avait besoin de se relaxer.

Se relevant, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, empruntant les passages secrets - se balader éclopé dans le château n'était pas très royal, et il avait encore une dignité. Arrivé à destination, il se débarrassa de son haut poussiéreux et trempé de sueur, attrapa des vêtements propres, une serviette et du savon, et retourna dans les passages secrets, torse nu, en direction de la source chaude privée des hauts placés.

La pièce dans laquelle il déboucha était remplie de vapeur, au point qu'il ne voyait pas à deux mètres devant lui. Prudemment, il déposa ses vêtements sur une table proche... Et sentit une étoffe sous ses doigts. Fronçant les sourcils, il se rapprocha, brassa l'air de ses mains autour de lui pour améliorer son champ de vision et examina ce qui se trouvait déjà sur la table.

Son regard atterrit sur une épée - dans son fourreau -, dériva sur un pantalon noir et un plastron d'armure curieusement bombé sur le devant, se stoppa sur une écharpe aux extrémités en lambeaux.

_Oh non._

« Qui va là ? », retentit une voix menaçante, quelque part derrière l'écran de vapeur.

Lentement, Jellal s'approcha de l'endroit où devait se trouver le bassin. Un pas, tâter le sol un peu plus loin, un pas, tâter le sol, encore un pas...

Brusquement, le bassin apparut.

« Allons bon, encore vous, Majesté ? »

En face de lui, Erza Knightwalker, immergée dans l'eau chaude jusqu'aux épaules, le regardait droit dans les yeux, haussant élégamment un sourcil.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici, Commandant ?  
\- Ca ne se voit pas ? »

A question idiote, réponse idiote, se dit Jellal. Erza avait la très agaçante manie de désinterpréter ses paroles. Et vu qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle était tout sauf idiote, il en était venu à la conclusion qu'elle le faisait uniquement pour l'agacer. Ce qu'elle réussissait parfaitement.

« Je reformule, que fais-tu dans ce lieu qui ne t'est normalement pas autorisé ? »

Erza haussa de nouveau un sourcil - il remarqua d'ailleurs qu'elle avait lâché ses cheveux et qu'ils bouclaient toujours. Il avait toujours pensé que sa chevelure bouclait parce qu'elle était en permanence décoiffée. Il était très étonné de découvrir que son Erza avait les cheveux bouclés au naturel - s'était-il tant que ça habitué à la chevelure parfaitement lisse de Scarlet ?

« L'accès à cette source est, si je ne m'abuse, un privilège du Premier Commandant. Ce que je suis depuis environ deux semaines, sur vos ordres, Majesté. »

Jellal avait envie de se gifler. Il avait oublié qu'en tant que premier officier de l'armée, Erza avait désormais accès à cet endroit qu'il fréquentait régulièrement. Alors forcément, il ne s'était pas inquiété de pouvoir un jour l'y croiser.

L'idée de bain lui rappela dans quelle tenue il était et il rougit.

« Hem... Je vais me rhabiller.  
\- La logique serait plutôt de virer votre pantalon, non ? »

Le langage légèrement châtié le surprit une fois de plus, mais ce fut la teneur de la remarque qui manqua de le faire s'étouffer.

« Je ne vais pas me mettre nu devant toi ! »

Inconsciemment, il était passé au tutoiement. Erza ne s'en formalisa pas - à son grand bonheur -, et haussa les épaules.

« Ça fait presque dix ans que je travaille dans l'armée. Des hommes nus, j'en ai déjà vu pas mal. Que ce soit Hugues, Sugar Boy ou bien Simon. Surtout Simon, en fait, remarqua-t-elle d'une voix pensive.  
\- Erza !, s'exclama Jellal, à la fois choqué et scandalisé.  
\- Quoi ? Mater les abdos de mes subordonnés est interdit, c'est ça ? », demanda-t-elle d'un ton railleur.

Jellal se sentait scandalisé. Et jaloux, un peu, aussi - comment ça Erza matait les abdos de Simon ?

« Exactement ! Bon Dieu, Erza, connais-tu seulement le mot pudeur ?  
\- Évidemment, vous me prenez pour qui ? »

La manie agaçante de sa Commandante revenait à la charge, et il se pinça l'arête du nez.

« C'était une question rhétorique, Erza, soupira-t-il.  
\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle d'un ton moqueur. Et je suppose que c'est le mot pudeur qui vous vient à l'esprit lors des entraînements, quand vous êtes si fasciné par mes... épaules que vous n'arrivez pas à en détacher le regard ? »

_Grillé, Jellal !_ Une petite voix retentit dans sa tête, alors qu'il sentait ses joues brûler. Oui, bon, il s'était peut-être égaré une fois ou deux sur le décolleté plus qu'avantageux de la belle rousse. Mais c'était de sa faute à elle, aussi ! Quelle idée de venir à l'entraînement avec son ancien soutien-gorge de guerre ! Il était peut-être renforcé, mais ça restait un soutien-gorge, merde !

Mais Erza n'en n'avait pas fini avec son Roi. Impitoyable, elle continua sur sa lancée.

« Par contre, déclara-t-elle en observant les abdominaux de Jellal, vous devriez vous muscler un peu, Majesté. Une belle face c'est une chose, mais si c'est tout ce que vous avez je plains votre future épouse. »

Jellal écarquilla les yeux et suivit le regard d'Erza pour être sûr. Elle ne sous-entendait quand même pas que... Si. La rousse avait le regard braqué sur l'entrejambe de son pantalon. La garce ! Elle sous-entendait clairement qu'il en avait une petite !

A ce stade, Jellal ne savait plus s'il devait être choqué par ses paroles, énervé par son insolence, honteux de sa musculature peu développée ou vexé des critiques sur son manque de virilité.

Un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres, Erza tendit le bras derrière elle, attrapa une serviette et s'enroula dedans avant de sortir du bassin, le linge moulant ses formes comme une seconde peau.

Jellal se retint de déglutir en suivant du regard les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient depuis les mèches écarlates et glissaient sur la clavicule pour aller se perdre dans le généreux décolleté.

Manifestement, Erza l'avait remarqué car son rictus railleur s'élargit. Contournant le bassin, elle passa juste à côté de Jellal avant de récupérer ses effets et de disparaître dans le passage secret.

Le Roi d'Edolas resta longtemps debout, juste capable de cligner des yeux, son esprit rejouant le trajet des gouttes d'eau.

Erza Knightwalker était définitivement un démon.

Un démon sans aucune pudeur.


	14. Echange

**Note de l'auteur : **Suite aux reviews plus qu'enthousiastes, j'ai craqué et décidé de poster ce chapitre en avance ! A la base, il devait sortir le 7 mai au soir. Par contre, le chapitre 15 ne sortira pas avant au moins le 12 mai, vu qu'il n'est pas encore écrit - pour tout dire, je ne sais même pas ce que je vais mettre dedans. :)

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Holidays :** Navrée de ne pas être plus souvent en pause, alors :)

**kazenoseiren :** Vu les allusions grivoises qui ne manquent pas dans l'animé, je pense qu'on aurait pu avoir des sous-entendus, ou du moins un quiproquo de ce genre, oui :)

**Riza Deumbra :** Mais tous les moments à passer avec Erza ne sont pas douloureux ! Tiens, au hasard, le chapitre 8... *PAN*

**Lehanna :** Ma période d'examens commence le 5 mai. Ce chapitre est fait partie des publications exceptionnelles pendant ma pause. Parce que je suis trop accro à l'écriture pour arrêter complètement, parce que ça me déstresse d'écrire, et parce que j'aime beaucoup mes lecteurs et leurs reviews =)

**Moirice :** Voici la suite, en avance par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu initialement. Mais sûrement pas aussi bien que le chapitre précédent :)

* * *

**Sequel de la Mystwalker Week**

* * *

**14\. Échange  
**

* * *

S'il y avait une chose que Jellal détestait absolument et irrévocablement dans son statut de Roi, c'était bien la paperasserie.

Tous les matins, en arrivant dans son bureau, il trouvait sur sa table des montagnes de papiers, rapports, traités, courriers - heureusement classés par Coco par ordre d'importance -, qu'il devait lire, comprendre, parapher, dater, signer, tamponner, rédiger, sceller.

A présent, Jellal était certain d'une chose : si beaucoup de Rois deviennent fous au bout de quelques années de règnes, c'est à cause de cette fichue paperasse. Il avait régulièrement l'envie de tout balancer dans la cheminée.

Un jour, Erza débarqua dans son bureau lui rendre son rapport - heureusement peu épais, la Commandante était aussi franche dans ses rapports que dans ses conversations -, et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en affichant un air désespéré devant la montagne de feuilles qui lui restaient à lire pour la journée.

Erza leva les yeux au ciel avant de déclarer d'un ton sec « qu'il y avait quand même plus usant comme travail que de poser ses fesses sur un fauteuil pour lire trois papiers dans la journée ».

Sur le coup, ça l'énerva. Beaucoup.

« Dans ce cas, déclara-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux, que dirais-tu d'échanger, Erza ?  
\- Pardon ? »

Le ton de la rousse était à la fois incrédule - en témoignait son sourcil haussé - et railleur. Jellal ne se laissa pas démonter et se leva, rapprochant son visage de celui de son Premier Commandant - qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Fierté quand tu nous tiens...

Un sourire rusé étira les lèvres du Roi d'Edolas.

« Demain, je vais prendre ta place et aller superviser l'entraînement de ta Division. Si je ne m'abuse, c'est toi qui m'a fait remarquer au dernier Conseil qu'il fallait que je me rapproche un peu de mes soldats. »

Erza ouvrit la bouche - très certainement pour protester -, mais Jellal fut plus rapide.

« Tu seras d'accord avec moi si je te dis que tout ce travail - il eut un geste de la main vers son bureau encombré - ne peut être décalé ne serait-ce que d'une journée. Par conséquent, tu me remplaceras. »

La frustration qui s'afficha dans les prunelles de la Commandante fit s'accentuer le sourire de Jellal. Elle l'avait bien cherché, de toutes façons.

« C'est un ordre, Commandant Knightwalker. Et il n'est pas sujet à discussion. Maintenant, si vous permettez, j'ai du travail. »

La porte de son bureau claqua si fort en se refermant que Jellal jura qu'elle s'était fissurée sous le choc. Qu'importe, se dit-il en souriant, confortablement adossé à son fauteuil.

Ah, c'était si relaxant de l'énerver.

* * *

Le lendemain, Jellal passa une journée fantastique.

Il n'avait pas vu un papier de la journée, avait pu s'habiller comme il le souhaitait - c'est à dire en chemise de toile et pantalon - et avait passé la journée à discuter avec les soldats de la Première Division, partageant leurs entraînements, leur déjeuner et leurs plaisanteries .

Le soir, il prit un bon bain, s'étira et décida de passer voir si Erza s'en tirait avec son remplacement temporaire.

Arrivé devant la porte - ah, il n'avait pas rêvé, il y avait bien une fissure -, il leva la main pour toquer avant de se rappeler qu'Erza s'en passait très bien et qu'il était quand même le Roi, dans _son_ château, devant la porte de _son_ bureau.

Il tourna doucement la poignée et ouvrit la porte avant de s'arrêter sur le seuil, stupéfait. Un rire monta jusqu'à sa gorge et il mit une main devant sa bouche, ne voulant pas risquer de gâcher le moment.

La tête dans les bras, Erza dormait profondément, ses mèches écarlates s'éparpillant sur les papiers étalés sur le bureau. Il nota qu'il en restait à peu près un quart, de ces fameux papiers.

Un sourire attendri se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'approchait de la jeune femme endormie pour lui secouer doucement l'épaule. Erza fronça les sourcils et laissa échapper un grognement fatigué avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de relever la tête.

Jellal se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire alors qu'il croisait le regard embrumé de la guerrière. Erza mit un moment à retrouver ses esprits, avant que la frustration, la vexation, l'humiliation et la colère explosent dans ses iris marron.

Le Roi croisa les bras et posa une fesse contre le bureau, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

« Oh, ça va, pas la peine de sourire comme un idiot ! », s'exclama Erza.

Jellal haussa un sourcil.

« Bon, d'accord, grogna la Commandante, j'admets qu'il y a un peu plus que trois papiers à signer. Mais ça reste du travail de feignasse ! », éructa-t-elle avant de partir, furieuse, en claquant la porte une nouvelle fois - et réveillant sans doute la moitié du château au passage.

Requinqué, Jellal s'assit sur son fauteuil, se sentant l'âme d'un conquérant.

Il n'y a pas de petites victoires, surtout quand l'adversaire est Erza Knightwalker.


	15. Vérité

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Moirice :** Merci de m'avoir ajoutée dans tes favoris :) Disons que j'essaye de trouver des moyens pour que Jellal aie ses petites victoires sur Erza. Et puis, elle est mignonne quand elle dort, notre terrifiante guerrière :)

**Lehanna :** En même temps, si j'arrivais à faire admettre à Erza Knightwalker qu'elle a tort, moi aussi je jubilerais. :)

**Mirajane1 :** Ah ah :) Je verrai si je n'arrive pas à les renvoyer dans un placard, ces deux-là. Ça doit être faisable. :)

* * *

**Sequel de la Mystwalker Week**

* * *

**15\. Vérité**

* * *

Jellal n'en pouvait plus.

Le peuple le voyait comme un sauveur, le héros qui avait vaincu le Démon Dragneel, voleur de leur si chère magie et destructeur de leur Cité Royale.

L'armée le voyait comme un meneur en qui ils pouvaient avoir pleinement confiance.

Le Conseil et les nobles le voyaient comme leur Prince revenu au bercail en un timing parfait, prêt à relever Edolas de ses erreurs et à construire l'avenir.

Partout, on le félicitait, on l'encensait, on chantait ses louanges, on le respectait, on s'inclinait devant lui.

Si seulement ils savaient, que c'était lui, le responsable de la perte de la magie ! Que c'était lui, qui s'était dressé contre Faust ! Que c'était lui, qui avait amené à Edolas « le Démon Dragneel » ! Que son combat héroïque n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeu, une pièce de théâtre, un simulacre de combat !

Ils auraient du le détester, le haïr, vouloir sa mort, lui jeter la pierre pour ce qu'il leur avait fait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, parce qu'une guerre civile, un coup d'État, ou pire peut-être, étaient la dernière chose dont Edolas, son Royaume tout juste debout et encore vacillant, avait besoin.

Alors il se taisait.

Il se taisait, et la vérité le poursuivait.

Le pire, pensait-il, c'était Erza.

La guerrière le respectait, il le savait. Certes, elle le faisait à sa manière, railleuse et sarcastique, mais elle le respectait quand même. Et la seule source de son respect, c'était un mensonge. Ça, plus que le reste, ça le rongeait insidieusement.

Parce que le respect d'Erza, Jellal voulait le mériter.

Alors, une nuit, Jellal se leva brusquement et s'habilla, avant d'emprunter les passages secrets en direction des appartements de son Premier Commandant. Prudemment, il ressortit des couloirs sombres et déboucha dans ceux, à peine plus éclairés, considérés comme officiels - il devrait penser à chercher le passage qui menait directement chez Erza.

Arrivé devant la porte de la Commandante, il toqua doucement, regardant autour de lui nerveusement - il imaginait très bien le genre de rumeurs qui courraient si on l'apercevait ici à une heure pareille.

Le panneau de bois s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Erza, les cheveux emmêlés - Dieu que ça lui allait bien -, vêtue uniquement d'un tee-shirt violet et d'un pantacourt sombre, l'air de sortir du lit. Elle haussa un sourcil en le reconnaissant.

« Majesté ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
\- Il faut que je te parle. En privé. C'est important. », chuchota Jellal.

La rousse le considéra un instant avant d'ouvrir plus largement la porte et de s'écarter pour le laisser passer. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'engouffra dans la chambre, éclairée uniquement par la lueur de la lune, à travers la fenêtre.

La porte se referma doucement et Erza se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire ? »

Jellal se tortilla nerveusement. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, cherchant un moyen de formuler une chose qui allait, il le savait, réduire en miettes la maigre estime qu'Erza avait pour lui.

« Ce que je vais te dire..., commença-t-il difficilement, est un secret d'État. Jure-moi que tu n'en parleras jamais à personne. »

Il vit passer une lumière de vexation dans les yeux de la guerrière.

« Comme si mon passe-temps favori était de discuter des secrets du Royaume avec le premier venu, maugréa-t-elle. Je le jure, soupira-t-elle de mauvaise grâce. »

Jellal prit une grande inspiration.

« Après la bataille où Faust a activé le Droma Anim. Celui qui a fait disparaître toute la magie d'Edolas... Ce n'était pas le Démon Dragneel. C'était... C'était moi. »

La vérité était dite. Jellal ferma les yeux, prêt à endurer le mépris, la colère, la haine et même les coups de la jeune femme en face de lui.

Dix secondes.

Trente secondes.

Une minute.

Rien.

Jellal ouvrit les yeux, pour rencontrer ceux d'Erza, aussi blasée que d'habitude. Elle haussa délicatement un sourcil, dans cette mimique interrogative que Jellal commençait à bien connaître.

« Et ? »

Jellal resta bouche bée. Il s'était attendu à une explosion de colère, peut-être même à devoir défendre sa vie devant la fureur de la Commandante.

« Tu... Tu as bien entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?, demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise. C'est moi qui ai fait disparaître la magie d'Edolas ! Le criminel dans l'histoire, c'est moi !  
\- J'avais compris, merci. », le railla Erza d'un ton ironique.

Elle le regardait d'un air que Jellal trouva étrange. De la satisfaction, et un peu d'agacement - mais vraiment un tout petit peu -, voilà ce qu'il lisait dans les prunelles marron. A croire qu'elle avait attendu depuis le début, qu'il vienne la déranger en pleine nuit pour lui annoncer une vérité fracassante.

Jellal écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu le savais. »

C'était une affirmation.

« Tu connaissais la vérité.  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu n'as jamais rien dit.  
\- C'est vrai. »

Les réponses calmes et tranquilles - si loin de la Erza qu'il connaissait -, le perdirent un peu plus.

« Pourquoi ?, finit-il par souffler, presque en un murmure.  
\- Parce qu'il nous fallait un Roi. Parce que vous étiez tout désigné pour le poste. Parce que vous n'aimiez pas votre nouveau statut. Parce que vous n'en n'avez jamais abusé. »

Le regard aiguisé de la guerrière le transperça.

« Si vous n'aviez pas regretté d'être Roi, vous seriez mort il y a longtemps. »

Jellal pensait qu'Erza lui avait donné une seconde chance quand il l'avait nommée au poste de Premier Commandant - quand lui pensait lui donner, à elle, une deuxième chance.

Mais la vérité, c'était qu'Erza lui avait donné une deuxième chance dès le premier jour, la première heure, la première minute de son règne.

Elle lui avait laissé le bénéfice du doute, la possibilité de gagner son respect par de vrais actes et non par des mensonges. Il aurait du se douter qu'elle ne se laisserait pas berner : elle était trop intelligente pour ça.

Le soulagement manqua de le faire tomber à genoux.

Erza le respectait vraiment. Son respect n'était pas du à un mensonge, mais prenait sa source dans toutes ces petites choses qu'il détestait et avait pourtant faites, bon gré mal gré, souvent avec la Commandante dans son dos pour lui botter les fesses.

Jellal sourit. A sa grande surprise, Erza lui rendit son sourire, les lèvres étirées en ce sourire en coin, mi fier mi railleur, qu'il trouvait tellement beau.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le lui adressait.

« Merci. »


	16. Robe

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Mirajane1 :** Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien compris devant ta review déjantée que tu avais un problème cérébral au moment de sa rédaction :-p Et Erza est fourbe, c'est dans sa nature. Fourbe, perverse, tyrannique, arrogante, moqueuse. Tout plein de défauts qui font qu'ont l'adore :)

**Moirice :** Hé hé. En même temps, faut bien surprendre le lecteur. Erza qui s'énerve, ça va bien deux minutes, mais ça reste fort normal. :)

**kazenoseiren :** Oui, un peu de sérieux ne fait pas de mal. Ils sont quand même Roi et Commandante d'armée, à la base. Pas clown et dresseuse de lion. Tiens, ça ferait un bon thème d'OS ça XD

**Lehanna :** Oui, j'aurais pu le faire faire se voir par un conseiller ou une commère, mais là n'était pas le but du chapitre. Plus tard, peut-être. Parce que je pense que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que Jellal rend visite à Erza en pleine nuit. :)

* * *

**Sequel de la Mystwalker Week**

* * *

**16\. Robe**

* * *

Erza détestait les soirées. Parce que c'était bruyant, parce que c'était plein de monde, plein de nobles pédants et hypocrites, de harpies aux voix de crécelles qui lui perçaient les tympans.

Elle détestait les soirées quand elle était de service parce qu'elle devait faire le pied de grue à cinq mètres du Roi Jellal, parce qu'elle devait surveiller tous ces nobles - comme si un seul d'entre eux aurait eu _les couilles_ de s'en prendre au Roi en public !

Maintenant que Jellal était au pouvoir, elle détestait encore plus les soirées. Parce que quand elle n'était pas de service, elle était obligée d'y _assister_. Elle devait se trimballer des heures durant, en robe et chaussures à talons, _discuter _avec les invités, et ce de façon _polie_ et _courtoise_ \- mots exacts du Roi qui trouvait qu'elle parlait trop _franchement_.

Ce n'était pas tant qu'elle détestait les robes et autres tenues et accessoires féminins. Au contraire, ça lui plaisait toujours un peu d'exposer sa féminité - et puis, quelle femme cracherait sur l'occasion de faire baver des mâles rien qu'en la regardant ?

Non, ce qu'elle détestait, c'était le fait de perdre trois heures à se pomponner devant la glace. Même si c'était Coco qui lui ramenait les robes, chaussures, maquillage, et autres produits qu'elle ne connaissait que vaguement.

D'ailleurs, ce soir-là, la petite brune lui avait ramené une robe rouge sang, dos nu, au décolleté plongeant outrageusement jusqu'à son nombril, et fendue de la cheville jusqu'à mi cuisse. Après tout, tant qu'elle mettait une robe, elle pouvait s'habiller comme elle le voulait. Et elle aimait beaucoup voir les mâles, tous aussi faibles les uns que les autres, baver en la regardant, espérant plus que tout pouvoir voir au travers du tissu.

Coco ne lui avait pas demandé son avis pour s'emparer d'autorité d'un peigne et d'épingles à cheveux, et elle avait passé trente douloureuses minutes assise sur un tabouret devant la glace pendant que la brunette lui composait un savant chignon à demi-défait, avec des mèches folles qui lui retombaient sur le front et de chaque côté du visage. Bon, ça ne changeait pas trop de sa « coiffure » habituelle.

Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait au milieu de la salle de bal bondée, remplie de nobles aux pourpoints et robes brillants et colorés à un point qu'elle avait mal aux yeux. Elle soupira d'ennui avant de repérer une banane blonde qui dépassait de la foule.

Elle mit un moment à s'approcher de Sugar Boy - _merci, ô nobles stupides !_ \- et quand elle arriva à destination, Hugues s'était joint au Commandant blond.

« Whoa, dites-donc Commandant Knightwalker, vous faites super fort ce soir !, s'exclama Hugues en haussant les sourcils à la vue de sa robe.  
\- Hum hum... Effectivement, renchérit Sugar Boy en détaillant le tissu. J'ai comme l'impression que vos tenues sont de plus en plus... déshabillées, chère collègue. Tenteriez-vous de séduire quelqu'un ?  
\- Pardon ?, demanda Erza, incrédule. Vous rigolez, j'espère ? Vous pouvez me dire, continua-t-elle en montrant la salle de la main, qui je pourrais bien vouloir séduire parmi ce concentré d'imbéciles ? »

C'était Hugues et Sugar Boy en face d'elle, alors elle pouvait bien faire une entorse aux règles et parler _franchement_, comme disait l'autre. Ils avaient l'habitude, de toute façon.

Sugar Boy haussa un sourcil en regardant autour de lui, l'air de réfléchir intensément à sa question. Hugues lui, sourit d'un air idiot avant de claironner qu'il allait chercher à boire, et disparut aussitôt dans la foule.

« Hé bien, déclara Sugar Boy, vous pourriez essayer de séduire... le Roi, par exemple.  
\- Quoi ?! Lui ? Cet imbécile profond pas même capable de se coiffer correctement ?  
\- Hum hum... Sans vouloir vous vexer ma chère, vous n'êtes pas vous-même un exemple en terme de coiffure, en temps normal, remarqua le blond.  
\- Peut-être, mais je passe mon temps à entraîner mes hommes et à monter les Legyons. Pas comme certains qui ne font que lire des papiers toute la sainte journée !  
\- Certes, certes. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ?  
\- Sérieusement, Sugar Boy, soupira-t-elle d'exaspération, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une de ces midinettes qui cherchent à séduire le Prince Charmant ?  
\- ... Très certainement pas, sourit le blond en regardant à nouveau sa robe. Vu votre tenue, on pourrait croire que vous êtes venue dans le but de trouver quelqu'un avec qui rentrer ce soir pour vous... distraire. »

Erza haussa un sourcil. Maintenant qu'il le disait, c'est vrai que cela pourrait faire un bon déstressant. Elle regarda autour d'elle, avant de secouer la tête. Pas question de coucher avec un de ces nobles qu'elle méprisait. Un soldat alors ? Son regard croisa celui de son second, un colosse plutôt bien fait qui s'appelait Simon.

Oui, pourquoi pas Simon ? Il était fort, intelligent, il savait quand parler et quand se taire, et ce n'était certainement pas un feignant. Il était musclé aussi, elle le savait pour l'avoir à plusieurs reprises aperçu torse nu - elle ne s'était pas gênée pour mater d'ailleurs. Sûr que lui, il devait en avoir dans le pantalon, pensa-t-elle amusée, pas comme un certain Roi tout fluet.

Elle se tourna vers Sugar Boy, un sourire rusé sur les lèvres.

« Là n'était pas mon intention au départ, Sugar Boy, mais maintenant que vous le dites, c'est une excellente idée. Maintenant si vous permettez, j'ai quelqu'un à... _inviter_. »

Sur ces mots, Erza se dirigea vers son second aux cheveux bruns, sans même remarquer le Roi aux cheveux bleus qui la fixait, ayant entendu toute la conversation, un air à la fois choqué et désespéré sur le visage.


	17. Possessivité

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre est la suite directe du précédent. Vu que je ne pouvais pas décemment laisser Erza se taper Simon sans qu'on ait au moins le point de vue de Jellal sur l'affaire.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**kazenoseiren :** Croise les doigts, et lis le chapitre ci-dessous ! :)

**Lehanna :** Oui, Erza est assez... adaptable je trouve. Mais je pense que la facette greluche gloussante, on pourra pas la trouver chez elle XD Et oui, mes examens se sont bien passés :) Merci.

**Mirajane1 :** J'aime bien : "Erza est canon avec ou sans robe" Je suis sûre que Jellal serait du même avis que toi :) Erza a-t-elle du goût ? Très bonne question :) Et je préfère tes reviews déjantées qui me font hurler de rire, ça me relaxe :)

**Moirice :** Mais Jellal est déjà tout tristounet. J'aime bien l'embêter, le pauvre :) Merci beaucoup !

* * *

**Sequel de la Mystwalker Week**

* * *

**17\. Possessivité**

* * *

Jellal déambulait parmi les nobles, saluant un comte, souriant à une duchesse, échangeant une poignée de main avec un baron, parfaitement courtois et parfaitement hypocrite.

Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait les soirées.

Il s'y sentait plus seul que jamais. Plus faux que jamais. Il passait la soirée à sourire alors qu'il aurait voulu s'allonger dans son lit et fixer le plafond de sa chambre.

Heureusement, dans un éclair de génie, il avait réussi à faire en sorte qu'Erza assiste toujours aux soirées - que ce soit en armure ou en robe.

Il la trouvait magnifique dans ses robes de soirées - bien qu'il ressente toujours l'envie de lui hurler de s'habiller un peu plus quand il voyait la moitié des hommes de la salle baver devant son corps parfait.

Cela dit, son armure lui allait très bien aussi, et il n'arrivait pas à décider quelle tenue lui allait le mieux. Il faudrait qu'il cherche une idée pour la voir plus souvent dans les deux tenues - pour mieux comparer. Quoique, elle était aussi magnifique quand elle ne portait qu'une serviette de bain...

Un éclat violet et un rire enthousiaste le tirèrent de ses pensées et il tourna la tête pour apercevoir Hugues près du buffet, un verre de cocktail dans chaque main. Lentement, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son Troisième Commandant, saluant quelques invités au passage.

« Oh, Majesté, bonsoir !, le salua Hugues quand il arriva près de lui. Super soirée, vraiment, c'est super génial !  
\- Merci Hugues, sourit Jellal devant l'éternelle bonne humeur du violet. Vous êtes tout seul ?  
\- Non, non, Sugar Boy et Erza sont avec moi, répondit Hugues. Tenez, continua-t-il en tendant le bras, ils sont là-bas. »

Jellal se tourna dans la direction indiquée et aperçut effectivement les deux Commandants, en train de discuter. Son regard se focalisa sur Erza, tout de rouge vêtue, et sa mâchoire se décrocha légèrement en apercevant le décolleté audacieux et la fente sur le côté qui dévoilaient vraiment, vraiment beaucoup de la peau crémeuse de la belle Commandante.

Pas à pas, ils se rapprochèrent du duo qui ne les avait pas vu, slalomant entre les invités, et tentant - dans le cas de Hugues - de ne pas renverser ses boissons. Ils étaient quelques pas derrière le blond et la rousse quand Jellal put comprendre leur conversation.

« Sérieusement, Sugar Boy, déclara Erza en soupirant d'exaspération, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une de ces midinettes qui cherchent à séduire le Prince Charmant ?  
\- ... Très certainement pas, répondit Sugar Boy en détaillant la robe de la rousse. Vu votre tenue, on pourrait croire que vous êtes venue dans le but de trouver quelqu'un avec qui rentrer ce soir pour vous... distraire. »

Le sang de Jellal ne fit qu'un tour. Est-ce qu'il avait bien compris ce que le blond venait de dire ?! Erza resta un moment sans répondre, alors que l'anxiété tordait le ventre de Jellal, incapable de bouger.

Après un moment, elle se tourna vers Sugar Boy, un sourire rusé sur les lèvres. _Oh non._

« Là n'était pas mon intention au départ, Sugar Boy, mais maintenant que vous le dites, c'est une excellente idée. Maintenant si vous permettez, j'ai quelqu'un à... _inviter_. »

Et sur ces mots, Jellal la vit s'éloigner d'un pas décidé en direction du Lieutenant Simon, laissant derrière elle un Sugar Boy apparemment choqué par sa réponse.

Jellal sentit la panique monter. Erza ne devait pas rejoindre Simon. Il ne supporterait pas de les voir partir bras dessus bras dessous, en sachant ce qu'ils allaient faire - car Simon ne dirait pas non à Erza, il le savait.

Des images de Simon allongé au-dessus d'Erza dans un lit, d'eux deux enlacés, nus, s'embrassant et se caressant, passèrent brièvement dans son esprit. _Non !_ Il ne permettrait pas que ça arrive. Erza était _à lui._ C'était _son_ Erza, à lui et à personne d'autre, et certainement pas à Simon.

« Hugues ?, chuchota-t-il à l'attention du Commandant à côté de lui.  
\- Oui, Majesté ?, répondit celui-ci, plus sérieux qu'auparavant.  
\- Empêche-les de partir ensemble. Peu importe comment !  
\- A vos ordres. »

Hugues s'élança vers Simon et Erza, le Roi sur ses talons. Le temps qu'ils les rejoignent, ils avaient déjà commencé à discuter et Jellal sentit un poids lui tomber sur l'estomac quand il remarqua qu'Erza souriait d'une façon séductrice et que le regard de Simon était non équivoque - si elle lui demandait de la raccompagner, il ne se ferait pas prier.

« Hé, Commandant Knightwalker, Lieutenant Simon ! Vous partez déjà ? »

Jellal maudit Hugues intérieurement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il était censé les empêcher de s'en aller, pas leur donner un prétexte pour partir !

« Oui, on allait y aller, répondit nonchalamment Erza. Ces soirées ne sont pas notre tasse de thé, de toute façon.  
\- Hey, et moi qui me suis embêté à aller chercher à boire ! Allez, vous avez bien le temps de prendre un verre ? Ayez pitié de mon parcours du combattant pour vous ramener ces boissons ! », s'exclama Hugues en leur tendant les verres qu'il avait dans les mains.

Erza regarda le liquide dans son verre d'un œil suspicieux.

« Dites donc, Hugues, j'espère que vous avez fait attention à ce que-  
\- Évidemment, quand même, depuis le temps que je vous connais, je sais les choses à éviter ! »

Jellal se demanda de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler. Quoi qu'il en soit, il vit Erza hausser les épaules et porter le verre à ses lèvres pour prendre une bonne gorgée de son contenu.

« C'est vrai que ça fait du bien, admit-elle après avoir descendu la moitié de son verre. Il fait chaud ici, c'est impossible ! Ouvrir les fenêtres ne serait pas du luxe. »

Jellal cherchait à toute vitesse une solution pour empêcher Erza de partir avec Simon quand celle-ci porta une main à ses lèvres et fronça les sourcils. Jellal vit une lueur de doute passer dans les iris marron quand elle leva son verre et le porta à son nez, inspirant doucement, avant de pâlir.

Sous les yeux d'un Jellal ébahi, elle fourra son verre dans les mains de Hugues et marmonna quelque chose comme _Il faut que j'y aille_, avant de disparaître parmi les invités. Jellal vit un éclat écarlate passer vivement les doubles portes de la salle et filer dans les couloirs du château.

Il entrevit Hugues qui lui faisait signe de la main. _Allez-y !_, semblait-il lui dire. Le remerciant en inclinant la tête, Jellal quitta discrètement la salle de réception et partit à la recherche d'Erza.

Il s'arrêta à un embranchement, se demandant où la Commandante avait bien pu aller. Finalement, il décida de commencer par vérifier ses appartements - c'était le plus logique.

Arrivé à destination, il toqua plusieurs fois à la porte, sans jamais avoir de réponse. Dépité, il décida de chercher autre part et vérifia machinalement que la porte était fermée en baissant la poignée. A sa grande surprise, le panneau de bois s'ouvrit sans protester.

Il pénétra dans la chambre et referma doucement la porte, cherchant sa Commandante sans la trouver. Les chaussures à talons, abandonnées dans un coin de la chambre, lui indiquèrent qu'elle devait se trouver à proximité.

Il entendit un bruit d'eau dans la pièce attenante avant qu'Erza n'apparaisse, le visage très pâle, et ne s'adosse au chambranle, l'air mal en point.

Inquiet, Jellal s'approcha. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle ait l'air si malade ?

« Erza ? Tout va bien ? », demanda-t-il doucement.

La jeune femme releva la tête et sembla juste le remarquer - elle était vraiment mal.

« Si on veut. », articula-t-elle faiblement.

Elle marcha d'un pas vacillant jusqu'à son lit, avant de s'y laisser tomber. Couchée sur le dos, elle plaça le dos de sa main sur ses yeux. Jellal aurait juré qu'il avait entendu un gémissement étouffé.

« Cet abruti de Hugues, continua-t-elle, la prochaine fois que je le vois... Il le sait, pourtant, que l'alcool me rend malade ! »

Jellal écarquilla les yeux. C'était donc ça ! Un sentiment de satisfaction l'emplit alors qu'il imaginait Simon, dépité, rentrer chez lui tout seul. Ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il mettrait les mains sur _son_ Erza.

Un gémissement attira son attention et le visage pâle de la belle jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates s'imposa sous ses yeux. Aussitôt, la satisfaction fut remplacée par de la culpabilité. Car c'était uniquement de sa faute, si elle se sentait aussi mal en ce moment.

Désireux de se racheter un peu, il alla dans la salle d'eau chercher un linge qu'il humidifia avant de retourner dans la chambre. S'asseyant sur le bord du lit, il ôta la main d'Erza de devant ses yeux et passa délicatement le linge frais sur son visage et dans son cou.

Jellal passa un bras sous ses épaules et défit son chignon avant de placer sa tête sur ses cuisses, passant délicatement ses doigts dans les boucles rousses pour les démêler.

Il plaça doucement son autre main sur le ventre d'Erza et lui fit faire de légers cercles, dans l'espoir de faire passer son malaise.

Erza soupira d'aise et son visage se détendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa respiration devint régulière et Jellal sourit d'un air attendri en regardant son effrayante Commandante dormir sereinement.

Il resta longtemps ainsi, à la regarder dormir, jouant avec les mèches écarlates qui cascadaient jusque sur le matelas. Erza était un paradoxe à elle toute seule. Démone impétueuse le jour, elle devenait un ange paisible quand elle dormait.

Jellal sourit devant sa comparaison fleur bleue avant de doucement remplacer ses cuisses par un oreiller et de recouvrir la jeune femme d'une couverture. Il déposa un baiser sur son front barré par quelques mèches folles et se redressa.

« Bonne nuit, Erza. », murmura-t-il avant de s'en aller.


	18. Fondement

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Moirice :** Nan c'est pas Noël, je rattrape juste le vide de ma pause :) Évidemment que j'allais pas la faire se taper Simon, non mais tu me prends pour qui ? Une sadique ? *PAN*

**kazenoseiren :** Pauvre Lieutenant Simon, seul contre tous :p

**Mirajane1 :** Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est un peu possessif le petit Jellal *PAN* C'est sûr que Faust était un exemple magnifique de contrôle... Droma Anim, ça parle à quelqu'un ? C'est sûr que le Roi de Fiore (cf scans) est également un exemple exemplaire de contrôle... Ahem. :)

**Lehanna :** Oui, tant qu'il y aura du Gerza, Simon demeurera un éternel frustré :p C'est peut-être pour ça que Mashima l'a fait mourir dans le manga. Pour lui éviter une éternité de frustration sexuelle :p *PAN*

* * *

**Sequel de la Mystwalker Week**

* * *

**18\. Fondement**

* * *

Jellal terminait d'ajuster le col de son pourpoint quand Coco toqua à la porte de sa chambre.

« Majesté, le Conseil a lieu dans moins d'une heure.  
\- Très bien, merci Coco. »

Il observa sa tenue dans son miroir en pied - celui de sa mère à la base -, ne trouva rien à redire. Il lissa quelques plis inexistants avant de passer la porte et de s'engager dans le couloir. Que pourrait-il bien faire pour passer le temps avant la réunion du Conseil ?

Un éclat rouge sur le mur lui donna une idée, et il bifurqua vers la salle d'entraînement des officiers. Comme il s'y attendait, Erza s'y trouvait, pratiquant encore et toujours le maniement de la lance. Jellal se demanda vaguement ce qu'elle pourrait bien avoir à améliorer : dans ce domaine, elle était sûrement la meilleure du continent.

La Commandante ne l'avait pas remarqué et continuait sa lutte contre des ennemis imaginaires, profondément concentrée. Rasant le mur pour ne pas se prendre un coup malheureux, il se glissa jusqu'au râtelier supportant les armes et saisit une épée. Puis, il fit bruyamment tinter celle-ci avec le fer d'une autre lame. Le son résonna dans la salle comme un coup de tonnerre.

Il obtint l'effet escompté : Erza cessa de faire tournoyer sa lance et se tourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé tandis que l'autre était légèrement froncé - ah, remarqua-t-il avec satisfaction, elle était agacée. _Chacun son tour_.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, Majesté ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix tranchante.

Oui, définitivement agacée. Irritée, même.

« J'aimerais croiser un peu le fer. Avant que _quelqu'un_ ne me fasse remarquer que je ne m'entraîne pas assez. »

Erza renifla de dédain.

« Et vous comptez vous battre en tenue d'apparat ? Allez chercher la couronne, la cape et les gants blancs, tant que vous y êtes, répondit-elle sarcastiquement.  
\- Es-tu d'accord, oui ou non ? »

La Commandante posa sa lance contre le mur et se saisit d'une épée.

« Ramenez-vous, _Majesté_. »

Le ton de sa voix indiquait qu'elle allait s'amuser à le faire souffrir.

« Ah, Erza, j'ai Conseil dans moins d'une heure, donc je te saurais gré de ne pas massacrer mes vêtements, que ce soit avec des trous ou de la poussière. »

Ainsi, il se prémunissait au moins contre de possibles douloureuses chutes. La jeune femme maugréa mais finit par hocher la tête.

Avec les restrictions qu'elle avait et la fatigue due à ses entraînements précédents, Jellal réussit à tenir contre Erza pendant au moins cinq minutes. Puis, une ouverture se présenta. Elle avait baissé sa garde. Pendant un quart de seconde, certes. Mais il était vif et il se rua sur cette chance de la vaincre.

La Commandante s'évapora entre ses doigts. Les yeux écarquillés, il sentit son souffle dans sa nuque, juste derrière lui. _Une feinte_, comprit-il trop tard. Elle avait volontairement laissé une faille dans sa garde. Il était tombé dans le piège comme un débutant. Et maintenant, c'était sa garde à lui qui était grande ouverte.

L'épée de la rousse s'abattit sur ses fesses en un coup dévastateur qui l'aurait envoyé manger la poussière si elle ne l'avait pas retenu par le col. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le bas du bassin en morceaux. Jellal blêmit à l'idée de la douleur qu'il aurait pu ressentir si le coup avait été porté par devant.

« Vous avez Conseil dans une demi-heure. Je vous suggère d'aller vous rincer le visage, Majesté. »

Il aurait juré avoir perçu de la jubilation dans sa voix quand elle lui avait dit ça. _Bizarre_.

Trente minutes plus tard, Jellal arriva dans la Salle du Conseil. Les Conseillers étaient déjà tous là, ainsi que les Commandants de l'armée. Il remarqua qu'Erza avait daigné se montrer - une fois sur deux, elle déléguait cette tâche au Lieutenant Simon. Elle le suivit des yeux alors qu'il contournait la longue table en s'avançant vers son siège, de l'impatience dans les prunelles et une ombre de sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Il comprit pourquoi elle avait l'air si intéressée en s'asseyant sur son siège en bois marqueté. Il maudit en silence Erza tout en tentant de garder un visage composé.

Le Conseil fut une torture. Il ne pouvait bouger d'un millimètre sans ressentir une douleur affreuse au niveau de son fondement - là où l'épée de la rousse avait frappé. Même parler lui faisait mal, et plus il restait assis, plus il voulait se lever, plus il trépignait, et plus il avait mal. Plusieurs Conseillers le regardèrent d'un drôle d'air, ainsi que les Commandants masculins.

Quand, enfin, la réunion toucha à sa fin, il se leva avec une exclamation de douleur.

« Votre siège n'est pas assez confortable à votre goût, Majesté ? »

Erza était debout non loin de la porte, un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres. L'aura de satisfaction qui l'entourait était quasiment palpable. Cette garce avait tout manigancé depuis le début !

« Très drôle, Erza. Ça te fait rire ?  
\- Oh, ne prenez pas cette air outré. Vous n'aurez qu'à demander au médecin de vous étaler de la pommade là où vous avez mal. », déclara-t-elle d'un ton moqueur avant de s'en aller.

Le Roi d'Edolas resta debout dans la Salle du Conseil, bouillant de rage et de honte mêlées, les poings serrés et une douleur abominable au fondement.

« Je déteste cette femme ! »


	19. Prémonition

**Note de l'auteur : **Attention, cet OS est classé M ! Pour cause de lemon, déconseillé donc aux âmes innocentes et aux moins de 18 ans ! J'espère que ce chapitre satisfera toutes les perverses qui me demandaient un lemon entre ces deux-là :p

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Moirice :** Hé hé, comme je le dis, des fois il suffit d'un mot pour déclencher l'inspiration ! Ici, en l'occurrence, c'était le mot _Fondement_ :p

**Lehanna :** En fait, sur le coup, je pense qu'il la déteste vraiment. Mais leurs querelles ne durent jamais bien longtemps. Y'a que regarder cet OS 19 :p

* * *

**Sequel de la Mystwalker Week**

* * *

**19\. Prémonition**

* * *

Jellal était assis à son bureau, signant et tamponnant son tas de papiers hebdomadaire avec résignation. Dehors, le soleil d'été frappait fort, et il avait du tirer les rideaux de ses fenêtres pour éviter d'étouffer. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour une glace, ou une limonade bien fraîche...

La porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il ait entendu frapper et Erza entra dans son bureau, des papiers à la main. Sa tenue était encore plus dénudée que d'habitude à cause de la chaleur, et elle avait les joues rougies et le teint hâlé par son entraînement à l'extérieur.

Il la détailla sans gêne alors qu'elle s'avançait jusqu'à son bureau d'une démarche féline. Son regard se fixa sur les hanches qui ondulaient, descendit sur les longues jambes aux cuisses presque entièrement dénudées, remonta sur la peau blanche de son ventre puis détailla la courbe tentatrice de son cou. Elle était belle à s'en damner.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et la luxure qui s'invita dans son regard brun était le reflet de son propre désir. Jellal se leva brusquement et alla verrouiller la porte avant de se retourner vers elle.

Erza le regardait d'un air de défi, une main sur la hanche, l'air de dire _Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_

Il se rapprocha d'elle à pas lents jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres et attrapa son menton entre deux doigts. Leurs souffles chauds se mélangèrent. Son regard dériva sur les lèvres pleines, rosées et tentatrices, et il ne put plus résister.

Son autre main passa autour de sa taille et il la pressa contre lui, savourant le goût de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les papiers qu'elle tenait s'éparpillèrent par terre et elle agrippa ses mèches bleues, approfondissant le baiser. Jellal la sentit lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait, mais il ne se laisserait pas faire.

Refusant d'ouvrir la bouche, il glissa sa main de son menton jusqu'à sa nuque et agrippa ses cheveux, l'empêchant de rompre le baiser. Puis, il remonta la main qui était sur ses reins jusque sur son ventre plat, caressant la peau douce. Un léger frisson lui répondit et il sourit contre les lèvres de la rousse. Sa main titilla son nombril avant de repartir dans son dos, traçant sa colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts. Nouveau frisson.

L'attache du soutien-gorge rencontra ses doigts. Le mordillement sur sa lèvre inférieure se fit plus intense, presque douloureux. D'un geste rapide, Jellal dégrafa le vêtement. Erza laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise en sentant le haut de sa tenue glisser et il profita de l'occasion pour passer sa langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. La surprise de la Commandante ne dura pas longtemps et leurs langues commencèrent à se battre pour la dominance.

Pesant sur elle, Jellal fit reculer la jeune femme pas à pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve coincée entre le bureau et lui. Stoppant le baiser, il alla aussitôt embrasser son cou, passant son nez juste sous son oreille, savourant le parfum de sa peau. Il mordilla un point, en lécha un autre avant d'en sucer un troisième, se débarrassant de l'écharpe qui le gênait en un grognement.

Un gémissement étouffé lui parvint et il intensifia son action, s'appliquant à laisser une marque bien rouge. Il releva la tête pour inspecter son œuvre d'un air très satisfait. Erza lui lança un regard noir quand elle s'aperçut qu'il avait fait exprès de la marquer là où ni son écharpe ni ses cheveux ne pourraient rien cacher. Qu'importe. Elle était _à lui_.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau avant de faire glisser les bretelles du soutien-gorge. Le vêtement tomba à terre et il l'éjecta d'un coup de pied. Ses mains se refermèrent sur les deux globes de chair alors qu'il sentait les boutons de sa chemise se défaire un à un. Il malaxa un moment la poitrine de la rousse avant d'aller titiller un téton du bout du doigt, s'amusant de les voir durs et dressés. Sa chemise rejoignit le soutien-gorge et il sentit les mains d'Erza caresser ses abdominaux avant de se refermer sur la ceinture de son pantalon.

Jellal retint un rire. Elle était encore plus impatiente que lui. Et il allait la faire attendre un peu, rien que pour l'énerver. Baissant la tête, il posa ses lèvres juste entre ses deux seins, avant de tracer le contour de l'un d'eux de la pointe de sa langue. Il laissa une traînée humide sur sa poitrine avant de passer sa langue sur un téton. Un soupir lui répondit. Joueur, il souffla sur le petit morceau de chair et sourit en entendant la rousse grogner de mécontentement. Sa ceinture se déboucla en un léger cliquetis et il sentit avec soulagement son pantalon le serrer un peu moins.

Une de ses mains glissa sur la hanche d'Erza, détachant le bas de sa tenue avec une aisance qui le surprit presque. Il attrapa son téton mouillé de salive entre ses lèvres et commença à le suçoter, faisant gémir la Commandante qui agrippa à nouveau ses cheveux, le pressant un peu plus contre sa poitrine. Sa deuxième main rejoignit la première et il abaissa le dernier vêtement de la jeune femme, avant de se débarrasser de son propre pantalon.

Il pressa son bassin contre celui d'Erza et elle écarta les jambes pour aller les passer autour de ses reins. Jellal sentait son membre dur frotter contre l'intimité féminine et il sourit en constatant qu'elle était trempée. Elle passa les bras autour de ses épaules et il lui embrassa la mâchoire avant d'attraper ses hanches et de la soulever légèrement. Son gland frotta contre son entrée et ils gémirent tous les deux à ce simple contact. La température de la pièce avait grimpé pour atteindre un climat explosif et sans plus attendre, il se glissa un elle d'un coup de rein.

Il n'alla pas doucement et commença directement par des coups de bassins puissants, allant profondément en elle. Il la sentait étouffer ses gémissements dans son cou et lui-même retenait difficilement des râles de plaisir. Leurs bassins s'entrechoquaient tandis que son membre glissait à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur d'elle et la sueur les recouvrit rapidement, accentuant la sensation de friction.

Jellal sentit les parois d'Erza se resserrer autour de lui et il accéléra encore la cadence, dégainant presque pour replonger encore plus profondément en elle, brutalement - comme ils l'aimaient tous les deux. Il donna encore un coup de rein et il sentit l'orgasme foudroyer Erza, la faisant frissonner brusquement, et elle lui mordit l'épaule pour ne pas crier. Ses parois se contractèrent rythmiquement autour de lui et après deux derniers coups de bassin, il se laissa aller également, se faisant submerger par le plaisir et se répandant en elle à longs traits.

Il nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou pour reprendre sa respiration. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour lui murmurer _enfin_ ces fameux trois mots à l'oreille...

Un violent coup frappé à la porte de son bureau fit sursauter Jellal et il se redressa dans le fauteuil de son bureau, l'esprit mal réveillé et les paupières lourdes.

Il se demanda un instant ce qui s'était passé avant de comprendre qu'il s'était endormi - la faute à la chaleur accablante, sûrement. Il s'était endormi et il avait rêvé. Et quel rêve, par Mävis !

Un deuxième coup retentit avant qu'il n'entende un bruit de voix dans le couloir et que la porte s'ouvre brusquement, laissant passer Erza, des papiers à la main. Est-ce que son rêve avait été une prémonition ?

Oui, décida Jellal.

Définitivement oui.


	20. Câlin

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Holidays :** Parce que ça ne fait pas grosse perverse d'écrire un lemon pareil ? :) Oui, c'est beaucoup moins soft que le premier, mais j'avais envie de m'enfoncer plus dans le sujet (sans mauvais jeu de mot *PAN*) Le _Par_ _Mävis_ n'est pas de moi. :)

**Moirice :** On est deux alors :) Ah oui, c'était pas cool pour lui que ce soit un rêve, mais c'est à lui de se bouger pour avoir Erza, l'auteur ne peut pas tout faire à sa place non plus u_u *PAN*

**kazenoseiren :** Pour savoir si c'est ou non une prémonition, il aurait fallu coller des caméras dans le bureau de Jellal :)

**klacec :** Je pense que Jellal pense comme toi ! Il doit même prier pour que c'en soit une et qu'Erza ne lui mette pas de baffe ! :)

**Flickaspirit :** Réciproque ou non réciproque ? That is the question. :)

* * *

**Sequel de la Mystwalker Week**

* * *

**20\. Câlin**

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Edolas. Dans sa chambre royale, allongé sur le dos sur son lit aux draps de soie vermeils, Jellal fixait le plafond, espérant sans trop y croire que le sommeil l'emmène vers d'autres contrées.

L'insomnie avait été une découverte dont il se serait bien passé. En même temps, il trouvait ça assez ironique que lui, qui endormait tous les autres autrefois, se retrouve incapable de dormir désormais.

Se doutant que le sommeil ne viendrait pas avant longtemps, il se leva, passa sa cape sur ses vêtements de nuit - chemise et pantalon de toile -, et partit se promener dans le château, pieds nus et les cheveux en bataille. Pas très royal, mais personne ne le verrait, alors après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Il déambula ainsi un moment, puis passa devant la chambre de Coco. Curieux, il entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil. La petite brune dormait sur le dos, en étoile sur le lit, la couverture repoussée jusqu'à ses genoux. Jellal sourit et referma la porte.

Pris d'une inspiration, il alla jusqu'aux appartements de Sugar Boy. La chambre du blond, pour ce qu'il en voyait, comportait une double penderie, une coiffeuse avec miroir, et tellement d'accessoires roses et absolument pas masculins qu'il referma rapidement le panneau de bois en déglutissant.

Hugues manqua le faire éclater de rire. Le violet ronflait comme un bienheureux dans un hamac, de la bave dégoulinant au coin des lèvres, la chambre encombrée d'un fouillis indescriptible allant des marionnettes d'enfant à l'encyclopédie en dix volumes illustrés de _La Drague pour les Nuls_.

Un sourire malin s'invita sur son visage et il fila en direction des appartements d'Erza. Il imaginait déjà les objets ou manies cocasses qu'il pourrait découvrir en espionnant un peu la rousse. Il ralentit en arrivant près de la porte - c'est qu'elle avait l'ouïe fine, la Commandante ! - et termina le chemin sur la pointe des pieds, se félicitant de n'avoir pas mis de chaussures.

La porte ne fut pas récalcitrante et s'ouvrit sans protester. Il devina la forme endormie de la guerrière sous les couvertures et se faufila silencieusement dans la chambre, bénissant le tapis épais qu'il sentait sous la plante de ses pieds. Sa vision s'adapta rapidement au noir intense - Erza avait complètement fermé sa fenêtre - et il fut en mesure de détailler les lieux.

Des lances, épées, et un tas d'autres armes occupaient un coin de la chambre - rien que de très normal pour la rousse. Une penderie toute simple, deux mannequins portant chacun une armure - dont la fameuse noire qui dénudait son corps de façon on ne peut plus provocante, et qu'elle ne mettait plus que pour l'entraînement. Un vase avec des fleurs sur une petite commode - il haussa un sourcil. C'était la seule touche féminine dans cette chambre lugubre et quasiment impersonnelle. Pas de tableaux au mur, pas d'objets décoratifs ou de vêtements qui traînent. N'y aurait-il pas eu Erza dormant dans le lit à trois pas de lui, il aurait douté que cette pièce fusse vraiment habitée.

Un gémissement le tira de ses réflexions, un deuxième le fit se retourner vers le lit. La Commandante se tortillait entre les draps, le visage plissé par la souffrance, haletante, murmurant des mots incompréhensibles alors qu'il distinguait ses tremblements malgré la couverture.

_Cauchemar_, réalisa-t-il en s'approchant prudemment. Ça lui paraissait tellement incongru venant d'elle. Erza était forte, fière, droite, imperturbable, inatteignable. Il avait tant l'habitude qu'elle soit plus forte que lui, que la voir aussi vulnérable lui fit peur.

Il s'approcha et finit par poser un genou sur le lit, mais avant sa main ne puisse atteindre son épaule, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa sur un coude, pantelante. Jellal recula vivement, pensant sa dernière heure arrivée, quand il remarqua le regard brun embrumé. Erza n'était pas vraiment là. Elle était toujours dans son cauchemar, et la terreur pure teintée de désespoir qui habitait ses prunelles lui serra le coeur.

Lentement, il se rapprocha, posa une main sur son bras. Elle ne réagit pas. A genoux sur le lit, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la ramena contre lui. Elle avait la peau glacée, et il entreprit aussitôt de lui frotter le dos pour la réchauffer. Le geste sembla la réveiller car elle releva la tête, le regard perdu. On aurait dit une enfant et Jellal se demanda quelle sorte de cauchemar, aussi horrible fut-il, pouvait bien mettre la fière guerrière dans un état pareil.

« Majesté ?, demanda-t-elle en un murmure hésitant. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Jellal se contenta d'attraper la couverture et de la passer sur ses épaules - avaient-elles toujours été aussi frêles ?

« Majesté ? », répéta-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Le mouvement fit bouger ses mèches écarlates et il les sentit lui chatouiller le cou. La respiration d'Erza effleurait sa pomme d'Adam. Son parfum, fruité et floral à la fois, lui emplissait les narines et il se prit à inspirer plus profondément rien que pour mieux pouvoir le définir. Il l'avait déjà vue dans des tenues qui soulignaient parfaitement ses formes, avait divagué sur ces dernières nombre de fois et s'était même fait prendre par Sugar Boy à reluquer les hanches de la Commandante se balancer au gré de ses pas.

Pourtant, maintenant plus que jamais, il la voyait _femme_. Peut-être parce qu'elle était vulnérable, en ce moment ? Plus abordable que la terrifiante guerrière, la sarcastique Commandante et la provocante démone qu'il avait pris l'habitude de côtoyer ?

En un élan de tendresse pour cette femme aux mille facettes, il plaça sa tête dans son cou et la serra contre lui. Le nez d'Erza effleura sa gorge et il sentit une légère exclamation surprise plus qu'il ne l'entendit.

Doucement, il bascula sur le côté, s'allongeant en la gardant serrée contre lui. Il promena son nez dans ses cheveux avant de descendre vers son oreille.

« Je suis là, murmura-t-il. Tu n'es pas toute seule, Erza. D'accord ? »

Elle remua contre lui et il lui embrassa la tempe.

« Je suis là. », répéta-t-il.

Jellal sentit la Commandante se détendre un peu entre ses bras. Puis, finalement, une main agrippa légèrement son haut et il sourit alors qu'elle nichait sa tête contre son torse. Il enserra sa taille d'une main et, de l'autre, rabattit sur eux les couvertures.

Il caressa ses cheveux pendant un long moment - des heures peut-être ? -, mais cette fois il n'avait aucune envie que le temps passe plus vite. La respiration paisible d'Erza le berça et finalement, le Roi d'Edolas s'endormit également, complètement apaisé.


	21. Rumeurs

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre est dédié à Lehanna, qui m'a bassiné pendant des semaines avec cette idée-là :p Remerciez-la, c'est grâce à elle que vous avez deux chapitres d'un coup :)

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Lehanna :** Non, il l'est juste à peine :p *PAN*

**Holidays :** Un jeu de mot ? Quel jeu de mot ? :p *PAN* C'est vrai qu'Erza est peut-être légèrement OOC, mais il ne faut pas oublier que le cauchemar récurrent qu'elle fait, c'est celui du chapitre 10. Bon, c'est vrai que c'est pas précisé... Tant pis pour moi.

* * *

**Sequel de la Mystwalker Week**

* * *

**21\. Rumeurs**

* * *

Erza avait l'habitude d'être regardée bizarrement.

Elle était la seule femme de l'armée de toute l'histoire d'Edolas. Première raison, largement suffisante pour faire jaser les commères. Elle était Commandant de la Première Division. Deuxième raison. Elle était jeune - Commandant à seize ans, tout de même ! Troisième raison. Elle avait été la Chasseuse de Fées, psychopathe et sanguinaire. Quatrième raison.

Ça, c'était les raisons principales. Il y en avait plein d'autres, et elle s'en foutait royalement. Elle faisait son travail, et celui-ci n'incluait pas d'écouter les domestiques jacasser entre eux de rumeurs absolument non-fondées.

Du coup, elle mit un peu de temps à se rendre compte qu'on la regardait bizarrement. Enfin, disons encore plus que d'habitude.

Les servantes baissaient la voix quand elle passait dans les couloirs, les Conseillers la dévisageaient d'un air spéculatif - en restant discrets tout de même, Erza Knightwalker n'aimait pas être dévisagée -, voire carrément vindicatif, ce qui l'étonna - ils étaient plus du genre à se tasser devant elle, en général. Même Hugues et Sugar Boy avaient l'air de murmurer sur son compte dans son dos et Coco arborait un grand sourire réjoui à chaque fois qu'elles se croisaient.

La première fois qu'elle le remarqua, elle haussa un sourcil. La deuxième - trois couloirs plus loin -, ça l'agaça. La troisième - cinq minutes plus tard -, elle foudroya du regard les commères qui péroraient au lieu de travailler. La quatrième - dans la cour du château -, elle hurla sur ses hommes de s'entraîner au lieu de discuter inutilement. La cinquième - au déjeuner -, elle frôla la crise de nerfs et tabassa Hugues pour se calmer.

Puis, en ayant assez de tout ce foin qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle attrapa un Sugar Boy nerveux par la manche et le tira jusqu'à un couloir désert avant de le sommer de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait dans la minute.

Elle resta interloquée devant la réponse du blond, le fit répéter une fois, puis deux, avant d'étouffer un rire nerveux, d'envoyer son poing dans le mur et de faire risquer l'infarctus à son malheureux collègue.

Finalement, elle se calma - extérieurement du moins - et partit d'un pas ferme dans un couloir adjacent.

« Hum, Commandant Knightwalker..., osa Sugar Boy. Où est-ce que vous allez ? »

La réponse le fit écarquiller les yeux tant la voix de la rousse était sérieuse.

« Commettre un régicide ! »

* * *

Erza sentait la rage tourbillonner dans son ventre, se ramasser sur elle-même tel un tigre prêt à bondir, à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait du bureau du Roi.

Oh, il allait l'entendre, celui-là ! Il allait souffrir, elle le jurait sur son épée.

La porte du bureau royal était en vue. Erza l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied, se fichant complètement de si le Roi était occupé ou pas. Celui-ci sursauta en la voyant débarquer encore plus brusquement que d'habitude et elle retint un mauvais sourire quand une goutte de sueur roula sur sa tempe alors qu'il prenait la mesure de la colère qui l'habitait.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Erza ?, demanda-t-il finalement.  
\- Il y a, _Majesté_, répondit-elle d'un ton doucereux, que tout le château est occupé à pérorer sur votre maîtresse.  
\- Ma maîtresse, répéta-t-il d'un ton éberlué. Mais... Je n'ai pas de maîtresse ! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien leur faire penser ça ? Et puis, reprit-il après un temps d'arrêt, qui est ma fameuse maîtresse imaginaire, justement ? »

La rage gronda, quelque part dans les entrailles d'Erza, et remonta vivement. La rousse perdit _légèrement_ le contrôle... et se mit à hurler.

« _Ce qui peut bien leur faire penser ça ?!_ Mais vous le faites exprès ou la bêtise est innée chez vous, espèce d'imbécile mal coiffé ? Qui est l'imbécile qui s'est invité dans ma chambre en pleine nuit ? Qui en est ressorti débraillé à huit heures du matin ? Qui a ordonné à un domestique de m'apporter un petit-déjeuner au lit ?  
\- Quoi, tu n'as pas aimé ?, demanda le Roi, complètement à côté de la plaque.  
\- Là n'est pas la question, pauvre abruti couronné !, hurla-t-elle de toute la force de ses poumons. On me prend pour votre maîtresse parce que vous n'êtes pas fichu de vous comporter décemment ! Alors je vous préviens..., gronda-t-elle en un presque murmure en rapprochant son visage de celui du Roi. Si vous n'arrangez pas les choses avant demain matin, Roi ou pas, vous allez connaître le sens du mot souffrance ! »

Sur cet ultimatum, elle quitta le bureau, laissant un Roi blême derrière elle.

Elle eut à peine le temps de tourner dans un couloir adjacent qu'elle rencontra la baronne Ultear.

« Oh, Commandant Knightwalker, ça faisait longtemps ! »

La brune se pencha vers elle avec un sourire malin et continua sur un air de confidence.

« Alors, dites-moi, notre Roi est-il un Seigneur du lit ? »

Erza retint un juron.

Elle aurait du lui dire d'arranger les choses _immédiatement_, à l'autre bouffon royal.


	22. Art culinaire

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Moirice :** Oui, Erza et ses insultes... Inoubliables ! :)

**Lehanna :** Inutile de te cacher derrière ton auréole, on voit les petites cornes qui dépassent :p

**Holidays :** Ouille, j'ai laissé échapper une information critique... Je sens que je vais me faire harceler prochainement :p Hugues et Sugar Boy sont mes deux seuls idiots potables, vu que je n'ai pas vraiment Fairy Tail sous la main...

**Mirajane1 :** J'aime beaucoup écrire des dialogues de sourds où ils sont à côté de la plaque. :) Surtout quand c'est Jellal et Erza en fait :D

**Seth Horo :** Tiens, ta review vient de me donner une idée pour le chapitre 23. Merci ! :)

**kazenoseiren :** En fait, je voulais dire qu'Erza, en temps normal, elle n'est pas très _féminine_ au sens où elle est comme un pitbull avec une rage de dents : dangereuse, dure, sèche, inapprochable et par moments détestable. Du coup, quand elle est vulnérable, comme dans _Câlin_, elle fait un peu plus féminine... Au sens masculin, hein.

* * *

**Sequel de la Mystwalker Week**

* * *

**22\. Art culinaire**

* * *

Erza était sur le chemin de la cour d'entraînement de la Première Division quand Coco arriva vers elle en courant à toute vitesse, l'air affolée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt, Coco ?, demanda la Commandante en haussant un sourcil. Le soleil est à peine levé.  
\- Le chef cuisinier est malade !, s'exclama la petite brune. Le chef en second est en congé et la moitié du personnel a attrapé la grippe ! »

Dans sa vie de guerrière, Erza avait été confrontée à bien des crises, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle avait affaire à un problème de cet ordre-là... Cela dit, il fallait y remédier, car ceux qui travaillaient au château devaient bien manger et l'absence de nourriture ne ferait pas monter en flèche la popularité du Roi Jellal.

Coco se tortillait sur place, attendant la décision de la rousse.

« Est-ce que je dois prévenir le Roi ?, demanda-t-elle finalement.  
\- Surtout pas !, s'exclama Erza. On ne va lui donner une excuse supplémentaire pour paresser, à cette feignasse !  
\- Heu, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? »

Erza réfléchit trente secondes.

« Trouve-moi Hugues, Sugar Boy et Luxus et envoie-les aux cuisines. Dis-leur que c'est une urgence. Et après... Trouve-moi des gens pour remplacer le personnel de cuisine !  
\- A vos ordres ! »

Coco démarra au quart de tour pendant que la Commandante partait dans la direction opposée. Elle fit un crochet par la cour d'entraînement où elle devait se rendre à la base, confia rapidement au Lieutenant Simon le problème du jour et repartit en lui laissant la direction de la Division. Elle abandonna sa lance dans la salle d'armes - personne n'osait y toucher de toute façon, ils avaient trop peur du châtiment si ladite lance était retrouvée abimée par sa propriétaire - et fonça en direction des cuisines.

Elle n'y trouva que les trois autres Commandants - le personnel restant avait du prendre la fuite en les voyant débarquer - et l'Intendant du château, Yajima. Celui-ci leur fit un rapide inventaire de tout ce que contenait les cuisines, le cellier et les caves, avant de s'éclipser.

Erza et Luxus échangèrent un regard entendu, expédièrent rapidement Sugar Boy s'occuper des boissons et installèrent Hugues devant une montagne de légumes à éplucher. Les possibles éléments perturbateurs maîtrisés, ils saisirent chacun un livre de recettes - plats chauds pour Luxus, desserts pour la rousse - et se mirent au travail.

La Commandante se souvenait parfaitement qu'elle avait demandé à Coco de la main d'œuvre. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir débarquer les filles de Fairy Tail dans les cuisines du château. Rapidement, les demoiselles se répartirent autour des tables et des fourneaux, sous la direction d'une Mirajane qui semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Voyant qu'elles ne se débrouillaient pas mal, la rousse haussa les épaules et retourna à ses moutons, gardant un oeil sur Hugues qui lui servait désormais de commis.

« Mais j'y crois pas !, s'exclama-t-elle deux heures plus tard devant un Hugues effrayé. Tu ne connais pas la différence entre un fouet et une spatule ?  
\- Depuis quand elle sait cuisiner, celle-là ?, souffla Lucy en se détournant de sa pâte à pain.  
\- Quoi, ça m'est interdit de savoir manier autre chose qu'une lance ? », lança Erza, excédée.

Manifestement, au vu des regards éberlués que s'échangèrent les fées, oui, ça lui était interdit. Marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles entre ses dents, Erza sortit adroitement du four les quatre gâteaux qui avaient fini de cuire et en enfourna quatre autres. Elle posa les desserts sur la table, jeta un regard méfiant à Hugues qui regardait le glaçage d'un air intéressé et l'envoya vérifier que le Roi faisait bien son travail - histoire d'éviter un meurtre.

Puis, elle attrapa son bol rempli de glaçage, ramena vers elle deux barquettes de fraises et une de myrtilles, saisit une poche à douille et retourna s'occuper de ses gâteaux.

* * *

Assis à son bureau, Jellal soupira et releva la tête en entendant le carillon de l'église sonner midi. Il avait une faim de loup, pensa-t-il en s'étirant. Une partie de son esprit se demanda pourquoi Erza n'avait pas débarqué dans son bureau à l'improviste - elle le faisait tous les jours, et chaque fois à une heure différente, juste pour l'embêter.

On toqua à la porte, qui s'ouvrit après qu'il eut prononcez le célébrissime _Entrez_. Hugues passa le seuil pour la deuxième fois de la journée, cette fois-ci avec un plateau dans les mains. L'odeur fit saliver Jellal.

Il retira avec empressement la cloche dès que le Commandant eut déposé le plateau sur le bureau, se saisit des couverts et entama son repas avec un appétit non dissimulé. Il avait mangé la moitié de son assiette quand il remarqua une chose qui l'intrigua.

« Dites-moi, Hugues, je ne savais pas que le cuisinier faisait des recettes exotiques. »

En effet, le poulet au curry et lait de coco qu'il avait sous les yeux, accompagné de légumes taillés en frites et cuits à l'huile d'olive, n'était pas dans les habitudes du cuisinier du château. Celui-ci était plus un adepte du steak trois poivres et des pommes de terre vapeur.

« Ah, mais c'est pas le cuisinier qui a fait ça, Majesté !, sourit le violet. Il est malade.  
\- Ah ? Et qui l'a fait, dans ce cas ? Parce que c'est très bon, déclara Jellal en reprenant une bouchée de poulet.  
\- Ben, en fait, la moitié du personnel de cuisine manquait, ce matin, donc on a fait comme on a pu, expliqua Hugues. D'ailleurs, on a découvert des trucs incroyables ! Sugar Boy est un œnologue méconnu - c'est lui qui a choisi votre vin, d'ailleurs - et Luxus est un as de la découpe de légumes !  
\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que ce sont les Commandants d'armée qui ont préparé le repas d'aujourd'hui ?, demanda le Roi, amusé.  
\- Ouais !  
\- Et qui a fait ce gâteau ?, questionna le bleu en tirant à lui son dessert - une magnifique part de gâteau aux myrtilles.  
\- Notre nouvel as de la pâtisserie, j'ai nommé le Commandant Knightwalker ! »

Jellal manqua recracher son morceau de gâteau à ces mots.

« Hein ?! »

* * *

Le soir même, Jellal se rendit dans la salle d'armes pour y retrouver Erza - il évitait de s'inviter dans sa chambre désormais. La jeune femme était assise sur un banc et nettoyait sa lance.

« Bonsoir, Erza.  
\- Majesté. »

Elle se contenta d'incliner la tête.

« Fatiguée ?  
\- Pas spécialement.  
\- Dis-moi... J'ai un service à te demander. », déclara Jellal avec un sourire malicieux.

Erza releva la tête, l'air intriguée - et un poil méfiante, aussi.

« J'ignorais que tu étais une virtuose de la pâtisserie. Mon gâteau de ce midi était délicieux. Ca t'ennuierait de m'en refaire ?  
\- Pardon ?!, s'exclama la guerrière. Parce que vous croyez que je n'ai que ça à faire ?  
\- Il parait que quand un plat est bon, c'est parce que celui qui l'a préparé a mis tout son coeur dans la cuisine. Ton gâteau était merveilleusement bon. Tu pensais à moi en le préparant ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin.  
\- Pas du tout ! »

La guerrière reposa brutalement sa lance à sa place, et fila sur le champ, laissant un Jellal mort de rire au milieu de la salle d'armes.

_N'empêche, elle est vraiment belle quand elle rougit._


	23. Valse

**Note de l'auteur : **Celui-ci est un peu différent des autres. Pas de dialogue, pas de petite scène rigolote. Mais il m'est venu comme ça.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Erza et ses gâteaux, c'est un détail culte, ça ! :)

**Lehanna :** Le gâteau était pour Jellal, donc elle a fait son gâteau préféré :) Mais elle en a fait, des fraisiers ! La preuve, elle a utilisé des myrtilles ET des fraises ! :)

**Holidays : **Oui, j'avoue, je cherchais un moyen pour virer le personnel de cuisine... Je les voyais mal prendre leurs congés tous en même temps. :)

**Moirice : **Hugues est LE gros idiot de mon histoire. Faut dire qu'il a le profil :)

**kazenoseiren : **C'est vrai que j'aurais pu détailler un peu plus, genre Luxus qui découpe ses légumes, mais j'avais la flemme - crime avoué, à moitié pardonné ? :p

* * *

**Sequel de la Mystwalker Week**

* * *

**23\. Valse**

* * *

Jellal n'aime pas danser.

Parce que danser, ça veut dire bal, mondanités, nobles, tenue d'apparat et hypocrisie.

Parce que ça veut dire qu'il devra accorder une danse à toute les demoiselles de la haute noblesse, sous peine qu'on parle de favoritisme dans son dos.

Parce que ça signifie qu'il aura mal aux pieds et à la tête, en se couchant bien plus tard que d'ordinaire pour se lever à la même heure que tous autres jours.

Parce que c'est synonyme de soirée passée à supporter les rires aigus des femmes de la noblesse, leurs regards séducteurs et leurs allusions à peine voilées, ou bien les tentatives de rapprochement des hommes, leurs promesses creuses, leurs serments mensongers et leurs sourires fielleux.

Alors non, Jellal n'aime pas danser.

Sauf quand c'est avec Erza.

Parce qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il danse avec elle, parce qu'elle se fiche bien d'être favorisée ou pas.

Parce qu'avec elle, il oublie qu'il a mal aux pieds, son mal de tête s'envole, et le soir, il sait qu'il s'endormira en pensant à elle, et qu'il la reverra le lendemain.

Parce que son rire est pour lui la plus belle des musiques, parce que son regard est défiant et sa voix franche, parce qu'elle ne veut pas être proche de lui, que ses serments à elle sont indestructibles et que son sourire l'emmène au paradis.

* * *

Erza n'aime pas danser.

Parce que danser, ça veut dire bal, mondanités, nobles, tenue d'apparat et hypocrisie.

Parce que la danse, c'est pour les midinettes de la Cour, et pas pour le soldat qu'elle est.

Parce que ça signifie qu'elle devra supporter les regards des hommes de la noblesse sur son corps, et Dieu sait qu'elle a horreur d'être vue comme un morceau de viande.

Parce qu'elle ne pourra pas leur rabattre leur caquet sans causer d'incident politique majeur, parce qu'elle déteste être obligée de se taire quand elle voudrait les couper en morceaux.

Alors non, Erza n'aime pas danser.

Sauf peut-être avec Jellal.

Parce qu'elle le côtoie tous les jours, et qu'elle le supporte bien mieux que ces nobles pédants.

Parce qu'elle sait que pour lui, elle est la Commandante de l'armée, un soldat puissant et pas un joli lot à séduire.

Parce qu'il la respecte et que pour ça, rien que le temps d'un bal, elle est prête à le respecter aussi.

Parce que quand ils valsent au milieu de la salle, ils peuvent converser à voix basse, et elle pourrait l'insulter qu'il n'en ferait pas un esclandre, parce que ce qui se passe au bal reste au bal, et parce qu'elle n'a pas envie de le couper en morceaux, lui.

* * *

Jellal n'aime pas danser, et il sait qu'Erza non plus. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il lui demande de l'accompagner, elle dit _oui_.

Parce que tout le reste s'efface quand ils tournoient ensemble au milieu de la salle.

Parce qu'il n'y a qu'en dansant qu'ils s'accordent parfaitement.

Parce qu'entre eux, il n'y a pas d'hypocrisie, pas de manières ni de politesse.

Parce qu'ils sont le Roi et le Soldat, le Bleu et le Rouge. Pas complètement opposés mais pas tout à fait complémentaires, ils sont l'Eau qui empêche le Feu de brûler et le Feu qui empêche l'Eau de geler.

Parce qu'en dansant, il n'y a plus la Couronne et la Lance, il y a juste l'Homme et la Femme, et un tourbillon de nuances violettes. Violet bleu, violet rouge, et parfois, quand leurs regards s'accrochent au milieu de la valse, violet tendre.

Parce qu'il n'y a que l'un avec l'autre qu'ils aiment danser.


	24. Neige

**Note de l'auteur : **Un petit chapitre dont l'idée trainait depuis longtemps. J'allais pas attendre décembre pour le publier, quand même...

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Lehanna :** Déjà, parce que j'avais pas fait gaffe, titre spécial à toi pour avoir laissé la 100ième review sur ce recueil ! Merci 3 Ah, j'avais pas fait gaffe que je l'avais écrit au présent, celui-là... Et oui, la danse m' inspiré ces temps-ci. :)

**Moirice :** J'allais pas les laisser tous seuls dans leur coin quand même, fallait bien qu'ils dansent ensemble un jour ou l'autre :)

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Merci ! :)

**Lunara :** Effectivement, là on est passé de la Week au Month. De là à aller jusqu'à la Year, y'a encore du boulot... :)

**Holidays :** Non, présent n'égale pas triste. Par contre, c'est vrai que les émotions tristounettes semblent mieux passer au présent qu'au passé... A réflexionner :)

**kazenoseiren :** Et bien le voici, justement, le prochain chapitre :)

* * *

**Sequel de la Mystwalker Week**

* * *

**24\. Neige**

* * *

Cette année, la neige était tombée en abondance sur Edolas et la Cité Royale n'avait pas fait exception : tout était recouvert d'un épais tapis blanc, y compris, bien évidemment, le Château royal.

Hugues et Sugar Boy était affairés à déblayer une des cours intérieures quand Jellal était passé par là. La vision de Coco, mitraillant de boules de neige les deux officiers qui n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour répondre, l'avait fait sourire. Tout le monde retombait en enfance quand il neigeait, même les plus tenaces.

Et c'était sur cette réflexion très philosophique que le Roi d'Edolas s'était joint à la bataille.

Alors qu'il façonnait une boule, projetant de l'expédier droit sur la tête de Hugues qui visait un peu trop bien à son goût, Jellal se prit une platée de neige en pleine face. Il crachota un moment avant de réussir à ôter les flocons blancs de devant ses yeux, juste pour voir Sugar Boy subir le même sort. Il se tourna vers Hugues et découvrit le violet recrachant la neige qu'il venait de recevoir en plein sur la bouche. Une exclamation indignée retentit derrière lui et il devina que Coco venait de devenir une nouvelle victime du tireur mystère.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même mais ne vit personne, pendant que les boules de neige continuaient de pleuvoir, parfaitement ajustées, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'arrive à déterminer d'où elles étaient tirées.

A court d'idées, Jellal se retourna pour vérifier derrière les colonnes de pierres qui entouraient la cour, mais ne réussit qu'à recevoir une nouvelle rafale dans les cheveux. Il fit volte-face mais ne vit personne. Son regard se posa alors sur le chemin de ronde couvert, quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux.

Suivant son instinct, il façonna rapidement une boule et la balança dans le chemin de ronde. Quelques mètres à sa droite, Hugues fut à nouveau pris pour cible. Cette fois, Jellal visa la partie du chemin de ronde où un tireur aurait pu viser Hugues.

« Raaaaaah ! »

Un cri indigné se fit entendre là où il avait jeté de la neige et il ne put réprimer un sourire satisfait. _Et_ _toc_.

« Si je chope l'imbécile qui balance de la neige à tort et à travers, je l'écorche vif ! »

La voix, clairement féminine - et enragée - retentit à nouveau et les Commandants blêmirent. Jellal cligna des yeux. Il connaissait cette voix...

Erza déboula de l'escalier qui menait au chemin de ronde, l'air furieuse, et s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, de la poudre blanche plein les cheveux et les épaules.

« Tel est pris qui croyait prendre, on dirait, Erza, ricana Jellal.  
\- Vous trouvez vraiment que j'ai une tête à perdre mon temps dans des futilités pareilles ? », s'exclama-t-elle.

Le sourire du Roi s'élargit.

« Alors pourquoi rougis-tu, dis-moi ?  
\- Rien à voir. Vous m'énervez et il fait froid. », trancha la guerrière avec son habituelle mauvaise foi.

Derrière Jellal, Hugues et Coco avaient repris les hostilités et tiraient dans tous les sens. Sans doute vexé d'avoir reçu tant de neige précédemment, le violet façonnait désormais des boules de neige de la taille d'un melon et les balançait n'importe comment.

L'une d'elles passa juste au-dessus de la tête du Roi et alla frapper l'auvent au-dessus de la porte qui menait au chemin de ronde. La neige qui s'y était accumulée, dont l'équilibre avait déjà été bien mis à mal par la précédente bataille, ne résista pas à ce nouvel assaut et dégringola.

« Que- ! »

Jellal ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le spectacle d'Erza couverte de neige des pieds à la tête, complètement trempée, et une expression de pure stupéfaction sur le visage.

* * *

« Atchaa !  
\- Si tu t'habillais plus, aussi, Erza...  
\- Oh vous, la ferme. »


	25. Réveil

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Moirice :** Erza Knightwalker sans sa fierté, c'est comme Jellal sans son tatouage ou Erza Scarlet sans son armure : y manque un truc. :)

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Erza est tellement douée qu'elle est reconnaissable immédiatement. Dommage qu'elle soit de si mauvaise foi :)

**kazenoseiren :** Faut croire qu'Erza aime se balader léger même quand il fait moins vingt dehors... Peut-être qu'elle s'habillera plus, maintenant. Ou pas, rien que pour ennuyer Jellal... :)

**Lehanna :** Hé oui, la 100ème review ! La mauvaise foi d'Erza est géniale. Sans ça je ne pourrais pas écrire mes chapitres ! :)

* * *

**Sequel de la Mystwalker Week**

* * *

**25\. Réveil**

* * *

Emmitouflée dans un cocon chaud, la tête sur un oreiller moelleux, Erza émergea lentement d'un sommeil profond. Contrairement à d'habitude, elle prit plaisir à rester dans les limbes du demi-sommeil, à la frontière entre la conscience et le monde des rêves.

Un grognement endormi se fit entendre derrière elle, puis un mouvement déplaça légèrement les couvertures avant qu'un bras se vienne enlacer sa taille. Une main curieuse passa sous son débardeur pour aller caresser son ventre et elle soupira de bien-être, les paupières toujours closes.

Un corps ferme se colla contre le sien et un souffle chaud vint caresser son cou. Des lèvres vinrent embrasser le lobe de son oreille avant de descendre, posant des baisers papillons sur sa gorge, son épaule, sa clavicule, tandis que la main sur son ventre traçait des cercles du bout des doigts, envoyant des frissons agréables le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Les lèvres quittèrent son corps pour remonter se perdre dans ses cheveux, lui tirant un petit grognement mécontent. Presque réveillée à présent, elle se retourna lentement pour faire face à celui qui lui tenait compagnie dans le lit et sentit comme une légère caresse sur chacune de ses paupières fermées - encore des baisers, pensa-t-elle en souriant, avant d'aller caler son menton dans le creux du cou de son compagnon.

Elle inspira doucement et l'odeur virile et musquée et unique et _royale_ qui caractérisait Jellal lui emplit les narines. L'idée de se lever et de refuser de rester couchée un moment avec lui, de s'habiller en le faisant grogner de mécontentement et de partir s'entraîner comme elle le faisait tous les matins lui traversa l'esprit. Mais le torse du Roi était définitivement un oreiller inimitable... Et puis elle était trop bien pour bouger.

Au diable l'image de la Commandante impitoyable. Elle se lova un peu plus confortablement contre son amant. Un peu de sommeil en plus ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

* * *

A travers ses paupières à demi ouvertes, Jellal aperçut les petites mimiques qui trahissaient le débat intérieur de celle qu'il tenait contre lui et un puissant sentiment de victoire le submergea quand elle se colla à lui un peu plus.

Il resserra sa prise autour de sa taille - une main par-dessus le débardeur, une main en dessous -, et glissa lentement sur le dos, entraînant Erza avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve allongée sur lui. Elle soupira à peine et il constata qu'elle s'était rendormie.

Le nez dans les boucles écarlates qu'il adorait décidément un peu trop - il avait eu la peur de sa vie quand elle avait caressé l'idée de les couper courts de nouveau -, Jellal prit la mesure de ce que ce simple fait - Erza restant dans son lit au matin - signifiait.

Il était devenu plus important que les entraînements et les Conseils, plus important que les règles et les racontars. Amener Erza dans son lit avait été, à ses yeux, un exploit de Titan. Avoir réussi à l'y faire rester lui donnait la force de déplacer des montagnes.

Un pas à la fois, l'avenir dont il rêvait se dessinait peu à peu devant lui. Intrépide, il pensa à la prochaine phase de ses projets. Pas tout de suite, évidemment. Erza était comme un chat sauvage. Elle s'approchait lentement, et reculait vivement s'il avait le malheur de vouloir aller trop vite.

Une de ses mains alla enserrer tendrement la fine menotte de la rousse - la force qu'elle pouvait mettre dans ces mains le stupéfiait toujours - avant de la ramener devant ses yeux. Son pouce caressa l'annulaire fermant les yeux, Jellal abaissa son visage vers leurs mains entrelacées et embrassa le doigt fin.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il imaginait ce même doigt orné de la bague qui attendait sagement son heure, dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.


	26. Vengeance

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Lehanna :** Celui-ci n'est pas romantique pour un sou ! Oui, Jellal voit loin, très loin... :)

**Mirajane1 :** Voui, ils sont mignons quand ils le veulent :) Enfin, surtout quand le sadisme de l'auteur décide de faire la sieste :p *PAN*

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Il va continuer... Mais pas tout de suite :)

**Moirice :** Faudra que je réfléchisse à comment il va lui donner la bague... J'ai plein d'idées sadiques qui tourbillonnent ! :p *PAN*

**kazenoseiren :** Le mariage ? Reviens au chapitre 30 ;)

* * *

**Sequel de la Mystwalker Week**

* * *

**26\. Vengeance**

* * *

Dans le ciel tourmenté des montagnes de l'Est, une ombre se faufile entre les nuages gis d'orage. Elle se glisse silencieusement dans les tourbillons, invisible au milieu des rugissements des cieux. Un éclair illumine un instant la nuit, révélant une flamme rouge au milieu de la tourmente.

Le puissant Legyon pique vers le sol, alors que la jeune fille - l'enfant ? - qui le chevauche darde son regard brun vers le bâtiment lugubre en contrebas.

_Guilde noire._

Un autre éclair. Le motif gravé au dessus de la porte se révèle brièvement. Un crucifix baigné de flammes.

Une main, petite et fine bien que gantée d'acier, se resserre sur une lance à l'aspect meurtrier. Un souvenir teinté de pourpre - rouge feu, rouge sang, rouge cheveux, rouge mort.

Le Legyon se rapproche, dissimulé par la nuit, et la lance se lève, presque cérémonieusement. Une pensée et l'arme s'éclaire, nimbée de magie couleur neige. Blanc pur, blanc innocent. Blanc brisé.

Les dents se serrent et les yeux se réduisent à deux fentes. La lance change, s'alourdit légèrement. Le Legyon est assez bas désormais. Elle saute, arme levée au-dessus de sa tête, droit vers son but.

_Explosion._

Des cris percent la nuit, échos d'autres plus lointains et bien moins mérités. C'est son tour désormais, d'être le noir répandant le rouge par l'acier. Elle chasse, impitoyable, et les éclairs qui traversent l'obscurité voient un peu plus de rouge à chaque fois.

Le feu embrase les lieux alors que les corps s'amoncellent, tous marqués du même symbole. Certains essaient de fuir, mais finissent immanquablement transpercés par une flamme rouge bien plus rapide.

La guilde noire brûle, d'un feu écarlate couleur de sang, miroir d'un regard embrasé, d'un feu noir couleur de haine.

Un homme, tatoué du symbole à l'épaule, se retrouve brusquement face à elle. Il a peur, et en la voyant geint de terreur. Ils se reconnaissent, lui le tueur d'autrefois, elle la tueuse d'aujourd'hui.

Il la prend pour un fantôme, s'excuse, pleure et crie. Un fantôme, c'est ce qu'elle est. Fantôme d'une enfance perdue, d'une innocence brisée et d'un sourire joyeux. Mais désormais ses yeux brûlent au lieu de briller, et le sourire enfantin est devenu un rictus malsain.

Émotions enterrées, mortes en même temps que sa mère, elle lève sa lance une ultime fois. Il est le dernier. Dernier à rester, dernier à mourir. Dernier à tuer. Un éclair fend les cieux, illumine le visage fin aux cheveux couleur de feu.

_Vengeance._

Le sang gicle et l'éclabousse. Elle retire l'arme de la poitrine de l'homme et le sang gicle, fontaine écarlate, pendant que le corps s'affaisse, rejoignant la mare de liquide pourpre dans lequel elle patauge.

L'orage gronde sur le repaire de la guilde criminelle en ruines. Le feu continue de brûler, attisé par le vent violent. Les cendres s'envolent et la fumée noire s'éparpille, traînant avec elle l'odeur de la chair brûlée. Le symbole sur le fronton est brisé en deux, première victime du carnage.

A quelques pas du brasier, le Legyon attend son maître. Celui-ci apparaît au milieu des flammes, auréolé de carmin. La lance est revenue à sa forme première, désormais décorée de ruisseaux sanglants.

La monture étend ses ailes et prend son envol, la jeune fille à la lance sur son dos. Elle ne se retourne pas sur son œuvre, et rapidement l'obscurité les avale, comme les fantômes qu'ils sont.

* * *

Erza fixe le feu dans la cheminée, les flammes rouges et brûlantes qui lui en rappellent d'autres.

Tuer est un crime. Répandre le sang est un péché.

Mais de tous les massacres qu'elle a menés, il y en a toujours un qu'elle n'arrive pas à regretter.

Peut-être est-ce ça, au fond, qui la sépare de Jellal.

Lui, il est capable de tout regretter et de tout pardonner. Pas elle.

Mais Jellal est aussi capable de tout comprendre.

Et c'est bien pour ça qu'elle a fini par lui raconter.


	27. Compagnon

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai mis longtemps à republier quelque chose ici... Mes excuses, j'étais à fond dans _Passé, présent, avenir_ :)

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Moirice :** Non, ce n'était pas son père, c'était le type qui a tué sa mère, dans le chapitre 10 (_Cauchemar_). Mais ce n'est pas précisé, donc ta question est légitime. Oui, il faut bien faire un peu de Mystwalker. Eux au moins discutent, pas comme les deux de _Passé, présent, avenir_...

**kazenoseiren :** C'est vrai qu'Erza Knightwalker est un antihéros, enfin anti-héroïne... Bref. On l'aime comme elle est, point.

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Non, ça ne va pas mal tourner ici :) Pas de sadisme dans ce recueil ! Et c'est _Passé, présent, avenir_, pas futur. Mais ceci est un détail :)

**Lehanna :** Toi, je te donne du présent, tu aimes, quelque soit l'histoire :) Je t'aime :D

* * *

**Sequel de la Mystwalker Week**

* * *

**27\. Compagnon**

* * *

Depuis qu'il avait été fureter dans la chambre d'Erza la nuit, Jellal avait beaucoup réfléchi.

Aux cauchemars qui semblaient poursuivre la Commandante dans son sommeil, tout d'abord, et à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour les dissiper. Câliner la jeune femme avait suffi à la calmer un peu, mais il ne se voyait pas faire ça toutes les nuits - elle l'éjecterait de la chambre en moins de deux.

En parlant de chambre... C'était la deuxième chose qui l'avait frappé. La sensation de solitude qui s'échappait du lieu. C'était tristement impersonnel et il aurait voulu y mettre un peu de vie.

Il avait beaucoup pensé à ce petit objectif - égayer la chambre d'Erza -, et c'était seulement quand il avait vu Coco courir après son chaton à la fourrure rousse qu'il avait eu le déclic.

* * *

« Que me voulez-vous, Majesté ? »

La Commandante se tenait debout, dans le jardin où il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés et il la voyait étudier discrètement le lieu et lui-même - mimique montrant qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il lui voulait. Il était fier d'être capable de déchiffrer ses émotions, même si elle restait pour lui un des plus grands mystères du monde. Le plus beau, aussi, assurément.

Un léger toussotement le ramena à la réalité et il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.

« J'ai remarqué que vous étiez vraiment du genre solitaire. J'avoue que ça m'attriste un peu de vous imaginer allongée sur votre lit à regarder le plafond quand vous n'avez rien à faire. Donc j'ai pris la liberté de vous faire un petit cadeau. »

Erza ouvrit la bouche - très sûrement pour protester - mais il la coupa dans son élan.

« Il n'est pas refusable, Commandant. », déclara-t-il d'une voix déterminée.

Elle referma la bouche et son visage arbora pendant un quart de seconde une moue boudeuse. Puis ses traits se lissèrent et reformèrent le masque impassible qu'elle portait tous les jours - mais l'instant était gravé dans la mémoire de Jellal.

Le bleu passa derrière un buisson proche, se baissa et attrapa ce qu'il avait laissé là quelques minutes plus tôt, avant de revenir vers la guerrière aux cheveux écarlates.

« Je pense qu'un peu de compagnie vous fera le plus grand bien. », déclara-t-il en lui fourrant ce qu'il tenait dans les bras avant de partir en direction de son bureau.

* * *

Interdite, Erza baissa les yeux sur le petit chiot blanc - un labrador, à première vue - qui la regardait avec de grands yeux innocents, langue pendante et une oreille tombante.

« Que- ! », glapit-elle quand le chiot décida de lui lécher le visage.

Elle allait tuer ce _foutu_ Roi aux _foutues_ idées débiles !

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Jellal releva le nez de ses papiers et réalisa que le soleil s'était couché depuis au moins une heure. Baillant, il s'étira, quitta son bureau et se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait plus vu Erza depuis qu'il lui avait donné le bébé labrador.

Il décida de passer discrètement dans la chambre de la rousse - juste pour voir si le chiot était toujours vivant. C'était Erza, après tout...

Après une quinzaine de minutes et plusieurs sueurs froides - dues à des serviteurs évités de justesse pour éviter d'autres rumeurs sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec sa Commandante -, il parvint enfin aux appartements d'Erza.

Il entrouvrit la porte, jeta un coup d'œil puis ouvrit plus largement le battant.

Un rire lui titilla fortement la gorge alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un large sourire et il dut se mordre les joues pour ne pas céder à l'amusement devant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Allongée à plat ventre sur son lit, la guerrière la plus sanguinaire d'Edolas était en train de gagatiser devant le chiot blanc qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Elle titillait le ventre du petit labrador renversé sur le dos, pattes en l'air, qui jappait en donnant parfois des coups de truffe sur le bout du nez de sa maîtresse, la queue battant de droite à gauche et la langue pendante. Un grand sourire amusé traversait le visage de la rousse. Le contraste avec la Erza qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer était d'autant plus saisissant qu'elle portait toujours son armure noire.

Jellal remarqua que la chambre était devenue un véritable capharnaüm - le chiot avait l'air d'avoir pris ses repères. Il y avait des traces de griffes sur les murs, les rideaux étaient déchirés dans leur moitié inférieure et les armures portées par les mannequins portaient des traces de mordillements. Des vêtements avaient été traînés dans toues les coins et un coussin posé par terre portait la forme du petit chien.

Un rire bas lui échappa et Erza releva la tête aussitôt. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle sauta sur ses pieds, des taches rougeâtres sur les pommettes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez moi ?! »

Rampant à moitié sur le lit, le chiot s'approcha et lécha les doigts de sa maîtresse en jappant.

« Je crois que votre petit compagnon réclame d'autres caresses, Commandant, déclara-t-il en riant à moitié. J'ignorais que vous aimiez autant les animaux, continua-t-il avec un grand sourire.  
\- Je- !, réussit-elle seulement à articuler, le visage écarlate.  
\- Inutile de rougir, Commandant. Je trouve ça très mignon, vous savez. », lança-t-il d'un ton malicieux.

Un oreiller lancé à pleine puissance manqua de peu sa tête alors qu'il s'enfuyait des appartements de la rousse. Le chiot se mit à aboyer.

« Mysto, chut ! », ordonna Erza d'une voix où pointait la rage.

Revenant sur ses pas, Jellal passa sa tête au niveau de la porte, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Oh, fit-il. En plus vous lui avez donné mon nom d'emprunt ? Je savais que vous m'aimiez, Commandant, mais à ce point-là... C'est gênant. », la taquina-t-il.

Cette fois, ce fut une épée qui vola dans sa direction et il déguerpit sans demander son reste alors que la rousse hurlait à plein poumons.

« Dégagez de ma chambre, bordel de merde ! »


	28. Souvenir

**Note de l'auteur : **_Passé, présent, avenir_ étant terminé, me revoici avec la suite de ce recueil ! :)

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**kazenoseiren :** Oui, ce Jellal-là est plus cool, comme tu dis. Moi aussi, je préfère celui-ci, d'ailleurs. J'aime notre petit Roi dévergondé :D

**Lehanna :** Oui, le chiot s'appelle Mysto 8D Pauvre Erza, Jellal aime beaucoup se payer sa tête. J'avoue que je me suis éclatée à écrire la scène où Erza joue avec le chiot :)

**Moirice :** La fin, quand Erza lui balance une épée à la figure, en fait c'est rapport à l'animé. Je ne sais plus où c'est, mais quelqu'un dit un mot de trop face à Erza et pareil, elle lui envoie une épée au visage :D J'étais sciée devant cette scène. Jellal plaisante, tu sais, il sait ce qu'il faut dire pour faire sortir la Commandante de ses gonds. J'ai testé le lien du fanart, ça n'a pas marché :( Donne-moi le nom du site, j'irai faire un peu de recherche informatique.

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Qui a dit qu'Erza ne pouvait pas être attendrie ? Personnellement, je connais peu de gens qui sont capable de résister à un bébé chien tout mignon qui vous regarde avec de grands yeux innocents et la langue pendante, la tête penchée sur le côté. *guimauve mode : ON*

**ashoucara :** Erza et ses sautes d'humeurs :) Sans ça son personnage ne serait pas aussi bien.

* * *

**Sequel de la Mystwalker Week**

* * *

**28\. Souvenir**

* * *

« Dis-moi Maman, pourquoi Père ne dine jamais avec nous ? »

La Reine Margaret regarda son fils de six ans avec un mélange de tendresse et de tristesse au fond des yeux.

« Parce qu'il est Roi, mon chéri. Il doit s'occuper de tout le Royaume avant de pouvoir penser à lui-même. C'est une grande responsabilité.  
\- Mais il ne vient jamais..., murmura le petit garçon en baissant les yeux sur son assiette à moitié vide.  
\- Mets-toi à sa place, mon chéri. Pourrais-tu laisser des citoyens de ce pays avoir faim pendant que toi tu dinerais joyeusement avec ta famille ?, demanda la souveraine d'une voix douce.  
\- Non !, s'exclama Jellal, horrifié. Bien sûr que non !  
\- Alors tu comprends pourquoi ton père ne mange pas avec nous ce soir ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête, une lueur triste dans ses iris verts.

« Allons, Jellal, finis ton assiette, tu veux ? Sinon le cuisinier va croire que tu n'aimes pas ce qu'il nous a préparé. »

Le petit Prince enfourna aussitôt une grosse fourchette de son plat, refusant de faire de la peine au vieux Yajima, sous le regard amusé de sa mère.

* * *

« Majesté, Altesse, voulez-vous voler un peu ? », demanda un homme au visage mangé par une barbe noire.

Jellal ouvrit de grands yeux avant de contempler le large Legyon qui se trouvait dans la cour. Il se tourna vers sa mère, un air suppliant sur le visage.

« S'il te plaît, Maman !  
\- Hum... Je ne sais pas, mon chéri. Ton père est absent, ces jours-ci, tu sais.  
\- Mais si le Commandant Ivan vient avec nous, c'est bon, non ? , demanda l'enfant. Pas longtemps. », ajouta-t-il pour convaincre la Reine.

Celle-ci baissa les bras, incapable de dire non à son jeune fils. Elle se tourna vers le Commandant en armure et sourit.

« Allons donc voler quelques minutes. »

Dix minutes plus tard, le Legyon survolait la Cité Royale, portant sur son dos la Reine, le Prince et le Commandant Ivan. L'animal ailé s'éleva encore et toujours plus haut, dépassant même Extalia. Jellal ouvrait de grands yeux émerveillés, essayant de regarder partout à la fois.

Derrière lui, attentive à ce qu'il ne tombe pas, la Reine Margaret tenait sa chevelure azur d'une main pour éviter qu'elle ne lui tombe dans les yeux.

Un chuintement feutré retentit, suivi d'une exclamation de surprise et de douleur mêlées. Le Prince se retourna, pour découvrir sa mère lui tournant le dos, les mains plaquées sur son flanc d'où s'écoulait un flot écarlate. Le Commandant Ivan se tourna vers lui, son épée dégainée marbrée de liquide carmin.

L'enfant se précipita vers sa mère mais ne put l'atteindre : le Commandant s'était mis entre eux deux. Il regarda l'homme d'un air paniqué, ses yeux faisant la navette entre sa mère, l'épée teintée de rouge, l'air menaçant de l'officier.

La lame se leva au-dessus de la petite tête bleue. Jellal regarda, tétanisé, l'épée amorcer sa descente meurtrière.

« Non ! »

La Reine s'était jetée sur le soldat félon, le bousculant le plus violemment qu'elle le pouvait. La poigne d'Ivan sur son arme se desserra légèrement. Pas assez, cependant, et le plat de la lame vint frapper violemment la tête du Prince, faisant couler le sang et assommant presque le petit garçon.

Le Commandant jura, se retourna violemment avant de lever son épée une nouvelle fois. A travers le liquide pourpre qui obscurcissait sa vision, l'enfant vit la lame briller avant qu'une gerbe de vermeil ne jaillisse dans l'air.

Délaissant le corps immobile de la souveraine, l'officier se retourna vers Jellal et d'un coup de pied, le propulsa dans le ciel.

Le Prince perdit conscience, l'air sifflant bruyamment dans ses oreilles, chutant vers une mort certaine.

* * *

Le Roi d'Edolas se redressa brusquement dans son lit, le front couvert de sueur, haletant. Ses cauchemars ne l'avaient plus hantés depuis bien longtemps. Pourquoi revenaient-ils aujourd'hui ?

Au fond, il connaissait la réponse. Son unique Commandant féminin était revenu blessée d'une patrouille à la frontière, piégée par des soldats mécontents de son règne à lui. Ils voulaient le priver de ses appuis dans l'armée et avaient logiquement commencé par se débarrasser de son soldat le plus puissant et le plus loyal.

Heureusement, Erza savait se défendre et n'était revenue qu'avec le flanc légèrement entaillé. La blessure et le contexte étaient cependant beaucoup trop familiers pour Jellal, et les souvenirs qu'ils évoquaient bien trop cruels à son goût.

Quand il avait entendu la nouvelle, il avait eu affreusement peur. Une crainte comme il n'en n'avait plus éprouvé depuis des années. Il avait couru jusqu'à l'infirmerie et avait été quasiment assommé de soulagement en apprenant qu'elle était vivante et qu'elle serait guérie en moins de deux semaines.

Il ne supporterait pas de perdre Erza.

Essuyant son front avec la manche de sa chemise, il se leva et se faufila dans les passages secrets, ses pieds nus le conduisant sans même qu'il réfléchisse là où il voulait aller.

La chambre où il déboucha était plongée dans l'obscurité et son occupant dormait profondément dans le lit. Lentement, il traversa la pièce et monta sur le lit, progressant à genoux vers la personne endormie.

Personne endormie qui se redressa brusquement et l'éjecta du matelas violemment. Il se retrouva par terre, une hanche endolorie par la chute.

« Qui va là ?, demanda une voix menaçante.  
\- C'est moi, Erza. »

Les yeux du souverain s'adaptèrent à l'obscurité et il distingua la jeune femme cligner des yeux avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?, gronda-t-elle, apparemment furieuse. Retournez dans votre chambre !, lança-t-elle sèchement. Vous ne croyez pas qu'il y a déjà assez de rumeurs sur nous pour en rajouter encore une couche ?! »

* * *

La rage brûlait au creux de son ventre, contre cet idiot qui ne pensait pas aux conséquences de ses actes. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de son comportement puéril !

Il ne bougea pas et elle s'apprêtait à l'invectiver encore plus quand elle remarqua la tête qu'il faisait. Sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil devant l'air confus du souverain. On aurait un petit garçon perdu, effrayé, qui vient dans la chambre de ses parents parce qu'il a fait un cauchemar.

Elle-même en connaissait un rayon question mauvais rêves. Et elle ne l'avait jamais remercié pour l'avoir réconfortée, les nuits où elle cauchemardait et qu'il la serrait contre lui en lui répétant que tout irait bien - elle était trop fière pour ça.

Elle soupira, poussa les couvertures au pied du lit et se décala vers le bord du matelas, emmenant son oreiller avec elle.

« Je vous préviens, si vous ronflez, je vous dégage de ma chambre aussi sec. », déclara-t-elle de la voix la plus froide qu'elle avait en réserve.

Le visage du Roi s'illumina et il se releva aussitôt avant de se glisser dans le lit à côté d'elle. Elle remonta les couvertures sur eux et se rallongea, lui tournant le dos. Elle sentit un corps frais se plaquer contre le sien - nom de Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour être gelé comme ça ?! Un bras vint enserrer sa taille et il fourra son visage dans ses cheveux avant de laisser échapper un soupir de bien-être.

Elle resta éveillée jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la respiration du bleu devenir profonde et régulière. Alors seulement, elle ôta le bras qui reposait sur son flanc et se retourna. Prenant délicatement entre ses mains la tête de son Roi, elle la déposa dans son cou. Le nez de Jellal effleura sa gorge et elle sentit son souffle sur sa clavicule.

Promenant une main dans les boucles bleues, elle appuya sa joue contre la chevelure de l'homme qui dormait tout contre elle et ferma les yeux, laissant le sommeil l'emporter.

Le lendemain, elle pourrait toujours prétendre que c'était lui qui avait bougé dans son sommeil.


	29. Anniversaire

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Moirice : **Le lien n'a pas fonctionné, non. Je ne suis pas encore allée chercher l'image sur tumblr mais j'ai vu ton image de profil et même si je n'arrive pas à lire ce que dit Erza K., j'imagine assez bien ce qui se passe et ça me fait marrer. :) Oui, c'est le méchant Ivan qui a tué la Reine Margaret ! Lui, il est et sera sûrement un méchant dans toutes mes histoires. Y'a pas, je ne l'aime pas. C'est sa tête qui ne me reviens pas. :) Erza n'est pas sans coeur, elle a bien vu que Jellal n'allait pas bien, donc elle accepte de faire une exception pour une fois. Et notre rouquine est plus tsundere que manipulatrice, c'est une histoire fierté ça, c'est tout :D

**Nethzea :** Je suis en mode guimauve en ce moment, profitez donc bien parce que je ne sais absolument pas quand mon côté sadique va se réveiller :p Oui, Erza est violente quand on squatte son lit. Remarque moi je ferais pareil à sa place, mon lit c'est mon lit ! :)

**kazenoseiren :** C'est surtout que je risque de ne pas pouvoir publier aussi souvent au mois de juillet, pour cause de travail. Donc je publie tant que je peux. :) Franchement, pour _Unisson Link_, je pense à faire peut-être encore deux-trois chapitres et clôturer le recueil, l'inspiration me fuit. On dévie de l'idée de départ et ça ne ressemble plus beaucoup à ce que je voulais à la base. Et oui, Erza est le type même du tsundere. :D

* * *

**Sequel de la Mystwalker Week**

* * *

**29\. Anniversaire**

* * *

Le soleil printanier se montrait derrière quelques rares nuages, éclairant les pousses vert tendre qui poussaient au bout des branches et les multiples fleurs qui parsemaient les flancs des collines verdoyantes.

Une chevelure rousse déambulait au milieu du champ fleuri, chantonnant tout en cueillant des fleurs ici et là. Bleuets, coquelicots, marguerites, boutons d'or rejoignaient un à un le panier d'osier posé non loin, prêts à être tressés en de magnifiques couronnes et guirlandes qui iraient décorer la maison de la petite fille et la grande arche en bois qui annonçait l'entrée du village.

L'enfant redescendait lentement la colline, son panier à la main, regardant voler les papillons, quand une délicieuse odeur, portée par la brise, atteignit ses narines. Un sourire ravi sur les lèvres, elle courut jusqu'à chez elle, apercevant par la fenêtre ouverte les boucles écarlates de sa mère, exactement semblables aux siennes.

Le panier fut posé en coup de vent sur une chaise alors qu'elle en escaladait une autre, observant d'un air gourmand le magnifique gâteau au centre de la table. Il était encore chaud et elle mourait d'envie d'en manger un morceau tout de suite. Les fraises qui le décoraient étaient rouges - comment sa mère avait-elle trouvé des fraises à cette période de l'année ?

« Oh, c'est toi, ma petite Erza ? Comme tu as grandi ! »

La petite fille se retourna vers la personne qui venait de parler et un sourire réjoui apparut sur son visage enfantin. Sautant de sa chaise, elle courut se jeter dans les bras de la vieille dame qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine.

« Mamie Hilda ! Tu avais dit que tu était en voyage jusqu'au mois prochain !  
\- Oui, je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas manquer la fête, non ?, sourit la grand-mère.  
\- Allons, Erza, laisse Madame Hilda s'asseoir. Elle a fait un long voyage pour venir nous voir, tu sais ? », intervint une voix douce.

Isabelle Knightwalker sourit à sa fille alors que celle-ci amenait la vieille dame près des chaises de la cuisine. La mère et l'enfant se ressemblaient tellement que l'on se demandait parfois ce qu'Erza avait pris de son père à part ses yeux bruns.

Le soleil se couchait sur le village de Rosemary. Dans une petite maison au fronton couvert de guirlandes de fleurs, trois personnes étaient assises autour d'une table, finissant de dîner.

Erza aida sa mère à débarrasser les assiettes et alla mettre les couverts dans l'évier. Isabelle et Hilda échangèrent un regard et la vieille dame sortit quelque chose de son sac.

« Erza, viens voir par ici, ma petite, appela-t-elle.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mamie ?, demanda l'enfant, un air interrogateur sur le visage.  
\- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, à l'Allée Marchande de la Cité Royale. »

La petite fille aux boucles rousses regarda avec curiosité le petit objet posé sur la table. C'était un globe de verre plat sur le dessous, pour lui éviter de rouler. On distinguait une grande ville à l'intérieur, avec un château gigantesque en son centre. Des îles flottaient au-dessus de la cité miniature.

« C'est la Cité Royale ?, demanda Erza en collant presque son nez sur le verre pour mieux distinguer les détails.  
\- Oui, répondit la vieille dame en hochant la tête. Retourne-le. », ajouta-t-elle d'un ton malicieux.

L'enfant obéit et des paillettes dorées se mirent à pleuvoir dans le globe de verre, faisant briller les yeux de la petite rousse.

« C'est beau !, s'exclama-t-elle en retournant à nouveau la boule. C'est de la magie ?, demanda-t-elle sans quitter l'objet des yeux.  
\- Oui. Ils en vendent beaucoup, de petits objets comme celui-ci, à la capitale.  
\- Whaou... Ça a l'air fantastique, la magie ! »

Toute à sa joie enfantine, elle ne remarqua pas que sa mère arrivait derrière elle, et laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise quand un gros gâteau se posa juste devant elle. Elle reconnut le fraisier qui était sur la table un peu plus tôt dans la journée, la seule différence étant les cinq bougies allumées plantées dans le glaçage.

« Joyeux anniversaire, ma chérie. », sourit Isabelle en passant la main dans les mèches écarlates de sa fille.

Des rires retentirent dans la maison alors qu'Erza soufflait joyeusement ses bougies sous les regards attendris d'Hilda et Isabelle.

Quelques heures plus tard, Rosemary brûlait.

* * *

Pensive, Erza regarda depuis le chemin de ronde le spectacle qui se déroulait dans la cour en-dessous d'elle. Une Coco souriant jusqu'aux oreilles sautait au cou de Hugues, Sugar Boy et d'autres personnes, qui venaient de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

Le regard de la Commandante tomba sur les paquets enrubannés que l'on tendait à la petite brune et son regard se voila. Depuis l'hécatombe qui avait suivi son cinquième anniversaire, jamais plus quelqu'un ne lui avait souhaité un bon anniversaire. Encore moins lui avait offert un quelconque cadeau.

Elle avait retrouvé, lors de son année d'errance pendant laquelle le Roi l'avait exilée de la Cité Royale, la boule à neige que lui avait offert sa chère Grand-mère Hilda. Elle était fissurée sur tout un côté, et les paillettes dorées avaient disparu en même temps que la magie, des années auparavant. Mais elle avait survécu à l'incendie, et depuis Erza la gardait précieusement. L'objet se trouvait désormais dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, à côté du collier de sa mère.

Elle soupira alors qu'elle marchait en direction de ses appartements. Qu'avait-elle aujourd'hui ? Elle était une adulte, peu lui importait que quelqu'un lui souhaite ou non son anniversaire, peu lui importait également que quelqu'un lui offre ou non un cadeau !

Comme pour la narguer, l'affreux sentiment de solitude qui la poursuivait depuis le matin enfla encore dans sa poitrine. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et fut accueillie bruyamment par Mysto qui lui sauta dessus en jappant joyeusement.

Elle posa sa lance contre le mur et referma la porte avec le pied avant d'attraper le petit chien et de se laisser tomber sur son lit en le grattant derrière les oreilles. En réponse, le labrador jappa à nouveau et la gratifia d'un coup de langue sur le nez. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'enthousiasme du petit animal.

La Commandante ouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa sur le calendrier accroché en face de son lit. Pourquoi avait-elle eu l'idée stupide de le mettre à cet endroit ? L'anniversaire de Coco était passé depuis deux mois déjà, et la date du jour semblait la narguer, écrite en grosses lettres noires.

Elle se leva d'un bond pour échapper à cette vision, s'habilla, laissa une gamelle de viande et une autre d'eau pour Mysto et partit en direction de l'armurerie chercher sa lance.

Le soleil était couché quand elle poussa à nouveau la porte de ses appartements, épuisée. Comment une simple date pouvait la mettre dans un état de tension pareil, franchement ?! Elle remarqua soudain que Mysto ne lui avait pas sauté dessus comme à l'accoutumée. Etait-il arrivée quelque chose au petit chien ? C'est qu'elle en était arrivée à l'aimer, cette petite boule de poils.

Elle releva la tête et se figea en avisant l'homme aux cheveux bleus assis sur son lit, occupé à cajoler le chiot qui se trouvait sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Majesté ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

Elle n'avait ni l'énergie ni même l'envie de crier. Le Roi releva la tête alors que Mysto sautait à terre pour venir appuyer ses pattes avant contre les genoux de sa maîtresse. Elle se baissa et saisit gentiment l'animal avant de se relever, le petit chien contre sa poitrine.

« Tu as l'air exténuée, Erza, déclara le souverain d'un ton légèrement inquiet. Viens t'asseoir, on a l'impression que tu vas t'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre. »

* * *

Frappé d'étonnement, Jellal regarda la Commandante obéir sans même chercher à rechigner. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, Mysto toujours serré contre elle. Elle avait l'air triste, se dit-il, triste et surtout très seule. La façon dont elle tenait contre elle le bébé labrador lui rappelait cette façon qu'avaient les enfants d'étreindre leurs peluches.

Il s'était souvent demandé si l'impitoyable guerrière qu'elle était avait réellement eu une enfance. Quand son père l'avait-il enrôlée dans l'armée ? Il savait qu'elle avait été nommée Commandant à seize ans. Mais plutôt que d'être ébahi, il avait eu peur. Peur parce que cela lui semblait bien trop jeune. Faust lui avait-il réellement volé son enfance, sans le moindre scrupule ?

Sortant de ses pensées sombres, il attrapa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste un petit paquet et le tendit à Erza en souriant. Elle le regarda d'un air interdit, son regard faisant la navette entre lui et le paquet qu'il tenait à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que..., commença-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, dans une mimique non pas colérique mais incompréhensive.  
\- Joyeux anniversaire, Erza. »

La jeune femme se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Au bout de plusieurs minutes seulement, elle se tourna vers lui, et la vulnérabilité qui transparaissait derrière l'armure de ses pupilles fit naître en lui une profonde tendresse pour cette femme si forte et si fragile à la fois.

« Comment ?, murmura-t-elle en resserrant inconsciemment son étreinte sur le petit chien.  
\- Le 22 mars, dit-il doucement, ne répondant pas à la question sous-entendue. C'est aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

La Commandante hocha la tête, silencieuse. Il attrapa une de ses mains et y déposa le paquet. Elle se contenta de le regarder longuement.

« Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Lentement, elle reposa Mysto sur ses genoux et commença à défaire le ruban qui entourait la boîte. Elle hésita un moment avant de soulever le couvercle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Un bracelet un peu spécial. »

Prenant délicatement entre ses doigts le poignet de la guerrière, il défit la protection qui lui entourait l'avant-bras et la posa sur le lit. Puis, il attrapa délicatement le magnifique bracelet composé de fins anneaux de métal argenté entrelacés et l'enroula autour de son bras, partant du poignet pour aller presque jusqu'au coude.

« C'est un métal un peu spécial qu'on ne trouve que dans le désert, au sud d'Edolas. Il ressemble à de l'argent et est aussi solide que de l'acier. Il est aussi très léger. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Erza observa la magnifique protection sous toutes les coutures, tournant et retournant son bras, avant que les coins de ses lèvres ne se relèvent en une ébauche de sourire.

« C'est... bien, finit-elle par répondre. Merci. », ajouta-t-elle en un murmure quasiment inaudible.

Mais Jellal l'entendit, et il sourit avant de l'attraper par la taille pour la serrer contre lui.

Pour la première fois, elle ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de montrer toute la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour elle.


	30. Union

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Moirice : **J'ai vu l'image et j'étais tordue de rire. XD Erza K. n'a pas tort, ce qu'ils sont lents quand même ! Bon, faut dire que Mashima fait tout pour les séparer... Au début du chapitre, Erza a cinq ans et c'est une petite fille comme les autres. Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi elle n'aimerait pas les fleurs :) J'aime bien Mysto. Faut que je l'intègre, ça servait à rien de le faire apparaître sinon !

**kazenoseiren : **Disons que j'aime leur faire faire un peu n'importe quoi dans cette histoire. Je veux dire, on parle pas de relations internationales, de Conseillers casse-pieds ou de lois anti-mariage Roi /Commandant. C'est juste des OS, presque des anecdotes, donc c'est plus facile. :) Et pour Unisson Link, comme je l'ai dit, l'inspiration s'envole... Et ne revient pas. :/

**Lehanna : **Ce n'est pas tant l'incendie qui a rendu Erza impitoyable, c'est plutôt ce qu'elle a fait ensuite. Elle a été traumatisée par le massacre et les flammes, par la mort de sa mère, et ensuite l'entraînement militaire l'a rendue encore plus dure. Sa vengeance contre la guilde noire qui avait massacré son village a été le point de non-retour. :) La scène de l'anniversaire de Coco n'est pas un souvenir, je viens de me rendre compte qu'il manque une barre de séparation entre cette scène et celle d'après... Oups. Et espionnage administratif évidemment. :p

**Riza Deumbra : **Je voyais pas d'autre nom possible pour ce chien :) Et puis ça lui va bien. :p

* * *

**Sequel de la Mystwalker Week**

* * *

**30\. Union**

* * *

_Elle allait le tuer. _

Tous s'écartaient le plus vite possible du chemin de la Commandante de la Première Division, cherchant à mettre une distance respectable entre eux-mêmes et l'aura meurtrière qui émanait de la jeune femme.

_Le massacrer._

De toutes les _conneries_ qu'il avait faites durant son règne - et Dieu savait combien il avait osé en faire -, celle-ci était de très loin la pire. Au point de la mettre dans une rage incendiaire.

_L'écorcher vif._

Non content de sécher la réunion du Conseil et ses devoirs royaux, sans parler de son entraînement aux armes - dont il avait toujours sérieusement besoin, cet idiot à deux mains gauches -, Sa Majesté se permettait de disparaître complètement pendant des heures.

_Lui briser les os._

Onze heures. Ça faisait onze _putains_ d'heures que cet empaffé était introuvable. Tout le château était en panique, la Cité avait été bouclée, tous ceux qui auraient pu fournir des informations interrogés. Dix Legyons recherchaient le satané fugueur depuis le ciel, quadrillant une périphérie égale à quatre fois la ville.

_Le saigner à mort._

Coco était si désolée de ne pas pouvoir aider qu'elle ne faisait que pleurer. Luxus était proche de la crise de nerfs. Sugar Boy était en mission à la frontière et Hugues en panique totale. Le Conseil s'était enfermé depuis de longues heures dans sa salle de réunion, et on murmurait dans les couloirs les mots _attentat_ ou _destitution_.

_Le pendre avec ses propres tripes._

Et voilà que Mysto, alors qu'elle passait pour la énième fois devant sa chambre en ratissant le château pour la ixième fois en onze heures, l'avait joyeusement tirée par le bout de son écharpe jusque dans les passages secrets - qu'elle avait écumés de long en large dès le départ -, jusqu'à déboucher dans les jardins.

Le jardinier du château, un vieux bonhomme à moitié sourd qui s'occupait de ses rosiers avec un soin acharné, s'était exclamé qu'il croisait décidément beaucoup de célébrités aujourd'hui. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait appris que le crétin à couronne qu'elle recherchait depuis quasiment une journée se prélassait dans le Jardin Royal - celui de feu Reine Margaret - depuis le matin même.

_Lui faire bouffer sa paire de couilles !_

Erza Knightwalker n'avait jamais été aussi furieuse qu'aujourd'hui.

Elle traversa tout le château en sens inverse, Mysto gambadant autour d'elle, insensible à la fureur qui habitait sa maîtresse, tentant parfois d'attraper le bout de son écharpe qui volait derrière elle. Elle passa le porche qui menait au Jardin Royal, fit le tour de chaque bosquet, chaque buisson, chaque arbre et chaque massif de fleurs.

Sa rage augmentait de façon exponentielle à chaque essai non récompensé. Mysto avait disparu elle ne savait où, et elle continua ses recherches jusqu'à entendre son compagnon à fourrure se mettre à aboyer bruyamment.

* * *

Le Roi d'Edolas fut tiré de sa sieste par quelque chose d'humide sur sa joue. Ouvrant un œil en grommelant, il se fit copieusement débarbouiller le visage à coup de langue par un petit labrador qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

Jellal se redressa, tout courbaturé, regrettant un peu son agréable lit d'herbe fraîche. Il s'était absenté tôt ce matin pour aller se promener dans le Jardin de sa mère, s'était assis pour réfléchir à une stratégie, s'était retrouvé couché dans l'herbe... Et manifestement, il s'était endormi.

Mysto se mit à aboyer, le faisant sursauter. Un bruit de course parvint à ses oreilles avant qu'une Erza aux joues rougies et échevelée comme jamais surgisse de derrière un magnifique buisson de roses blanches.

Que faisait-elle ici ? Haletante, ses épaules se soulevant rapidement, elle mit un moment à reprendre son souffle. Il croisa le regard brun et son sourire se fana quelque peu sur les bords en découvrant l'intensité de la fureur de la Commandante.

Erza. Affreusement en colère. Contre lui. Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

_Gloups._

* * *

« Vous avez vingt secondes pour me donner une raison valable vous permettant de disparaître de la circulation sans prévenir quiconque pendant presque douze heures. », déclara d'une traite la guerrière de sa voix la plus glaciale.

Elle se retenait à grand peine de se jeter sur lui pour lui faire entrer son statut dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes. Si elle frappait au visage, il finirait défiguré à vie... Définitivement non. Un Roi beau est plus aimé. Pas qu'elle le trouve particulièrement beau, c'était juste l'avis général de la population féminine du château.

Elle vit le souverain se tortiller nerveusement et déglutir - sa pomme d'Adam monta puis redescendit en un mouvement hypnotisant au milieu du cou légèrement hâlé au parfum qu'elle savait merveilleux, viril et musqué et royal et si près d'un torse musclé et tellement confortable pour dormir...

* * *

A la grande surprise de Jellal qui s'attendait à une explosion en bonne et due forme, la fureur meurtrière qui habitait les prunelles de la jeune femme avait lentement été remplacée par un feu d'un autre genre, qu'il aurait juré être du désir.

Elle avait toujours les joues rougies et les cheveux en bataille et il la trouva magnifique - encore plus que d'habitude. Il pensait que c'était après l'amour qu'elle était la plus belle, mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, il se sentait prêt à changer d'avis.

« Erza ? », appela-t-il, incertain, en voyant le regard brun s'embrumer encore plus.

Elle sursauta légèrement, cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux, avant de sembler se rappeler sa présence. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à nouveau alors que la colère revenait, comme une aura noire autour d'elle.

« Vous..., gronda-t-elle d'une voix basse. Espèce d'imbécile !, rugit-elle. Abruti, non mais avez-vous seulement idée de la panique dans laquelle vous avez mis toute la Cité ?! Non mais qui m'a fichu un couillon pareil ! Onze heures ! Onze heures que la moitié de la garnison vous cherche partout ! Et vous vous êtes là, à roupiller comme l'âne que vous êtes entre deux rosiers ?! Pauvre con, imbécile congénital ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte-  
\- Erza, épouse-moi. »

Le silence tomba sur le Jardin. Figée au milieu de la verdure, la bouche grande ouverte, la Commandante donnait l'impression d'avoir été frappée par la foudre.

Lui-même n'avait pas réfléchi. C'était sorti comme ça, pas tout à fait comme il l'aurait voulu - il avait imaginé quelque chose de plus _romantique_ -, mais c'était sorti. Et il priait intérieurement tous les Dieux qu'ils connaissait, d'Edolas ou d'Earthland ou d'ailleurs, pour qu'elle dise oui.

« D'accord. »

Cette fois, ce fut la mâchoire du Roi qui se décrocha quand il comprit ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Erza le regardait d'un air déterminé et sa voix n'avait pas tremblé une seule seconde. Un sourire fleurit lentement sur le visage du bleu - un de ces sourires que la rousse aurait très sûrement qualifié d'idiot.

Le coup de poing qu'il se reçut dans la mâchoire l'expédia trois mètres plus loin. Une main sur sa joue endolorie, il se redressa en grimaçant, à moitié sonné et dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Sa _fiancée_ se planta devant lui et il dut lever la tête pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

Un mauvais sourire étira les lèvres rosées alors qu'une aura noire entourait la jeune femme qui fit craquer les articulations de ses phalanges.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais oublier ce pour quoi j'étais venue au départ, Jellal ? », déclara-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

Une goutte de sueur dévala la tempe du Roi d'Edolas alors qu'il se demandait s'il survivrait à son mariage.


	31. Futur

**Réponses aux reviews**

**kazenoseiren : **Le romantisme c'est vu et revu, pas assez original à mon goût ! :) Je laisse ça aux accros du Gerza d'Earthland, eux je suis d'accord qu'il leur faut du romantisme ! Et je pense très sérieusement que Jellal (et Erza) sont légèrement masos (y'a qu'à voir la tendance d'Erza à vouloir se faire frapper quand elle fait, selon elle, une bêtise).

**Moirice :** Première baffe trente secondes après la demande en mariage. Moi je dis qu'est-ce que ça va être après le mariage ! :D On sait qui va dominer au lit, en tout cas - cette Erza ne s'est pas faite violer elle, et même si elle est vierge je pense que mater Jellal dans un autre domaine va lui faire très très plaisir... :)

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Vive le sadisme et le grand n'importe quoi ! :) J'aime mettre ça dans mes histoires, le romantisme c'est absolument pas mon truc. J'aime en lire mais je sais pas en écrire, ça finit toujours en gag ou en tragédie avec moi. :)

**Riza Deumbra :** Tu as tout compris à Erza ! C'est pas parce qu'on a l'air froid et cruel et sadique et méchant que l'on l'est forcément ! (Quoique dans le cas d'Erza ce n'est pas entièrement du paraître...) :)

**Lehanna :** Y'a que toi qui a parlé de ce qu'Erza voulait faire subir à Jellal... Pourtant j'ai fait attention, j'ai cherché, j'ai essayé différents verbes, rien que pour m'amuser ! :) J'aime particulièrement les deux derniers 8D Pauvre Gégé, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas lui faire la symétrique... :)

* * *

**Sequel de la Mystwalker Week**

* * *

**31\. Futur**

* * *

L'automne reprenait ses droits à Edolas, transformant le pays en un dégradé de rouge, orangé, brun et mordoré. La vue depuis la chambre royale était des plus magnifiques, offrant au couple qui y résidait une vision digne des plus beaux tableaux.

Cela dit, en se levant le matin-même, la Reine d'Edolas s'en fichait bien, de la vue. Elle grogna en se réveillant, se redressa en grommelant, secoua son _mari_ \- ça faisait presque un an qu'ils étaient mariés mais elle aimait toujours autant savourer ce fait - qui cessa de ronfler et bailla bruyamment, avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bains.

Elle en ressortit une heure plus tard, habillée et le visage pâle, maudissant on ne savait qui dans sa barbe. Jellal s'approcha d'elle, un air inquiet sur le visage, et la força à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil avant de lui amener un verre d'eau.

« Tu es sûre que ça va aller, Erza ? Ça fait tout de même un moment que tu ne te sens pas bien.  
\- C'est bon, soupira-t-elle en reposant son verre sur la table non loin. C'est en train de passer.  
\- Il n'empêche que ça fait bien deux semaines que tu me dis ça tous les matins, continua le souverain. Pourquoi ne pas prendre une journée de repos ?  
\- Hors de question, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt d'une voix tranchante.  
\- Bon, d'accord, capitula le bleu. Mais essaie de te ménager un peu, d'accord ? Et si ça ne passe toujours pas, va voir le médecin. »

Elle avait bien envie de l'envoyer balader - elle n'allait pas aller gémir chez le médecin dès qu'elle avait un pauvre vertige -, mais il sortit son arme secrète : la regarder par en-dessous ses cils tout en affichant une mine de chien battu.

« S'il-te-plaît ?, demanda-t-il en sachant très bien l'effet que cette mimique avait sur elle.  
\- C'est bon, céda-t-elle, je ferai attention. Maintenant arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien, Jellal. Je ne suis pas en sucre, non plus !  
\- C'est vrai, admit-il. Mais j'ai bien le droit de m'inquiéter quand ma femme ne se sent pas bien, non ? »

Bon sang. Une flamme s'alluma dans son bas-ventre en entendant les mots de son époux. Son regard passa sur le corps attirant qu'elle devinait sous les couches de tissu et elle sentit sa gorge s'assécher. N'aurait-elle pas eu ces _putains_ de vertiges, elle lui aurait fait l'amour sur le champ. Elle laissa échapper un soupir et capta l'éclat victorieux dans les yeux de son mari.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? », proposa-t-il en lui tendant un petit panier empli de viennoiseries.

Elle avaient l'air succulentes, mais rien que leur vue lui donna la nausée et elle secoua la tête en se sentant pâlir.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, alors qu'elle sortait de la salle d'eau après avoir renvoyé son repas pour la sixième fois en deux jours, la patience de la jeune femme tomba à zéro. Elle traversa tout le château jusqu'à l'infirmerie et somma le médecin de résoudre ses fichus problèmes qui l'empêchaient de travailler convenablement.

Elle en avait par-dessus la tête d'avoir des vertiges à chaque fois qu'elle se levait un peu vite et encore plus de vomir sans arrêt.

Toutefois, le diagnostic la mit dans un état de choc tel qu'elle put simplement retourner dans les appartements royaux et s'écrouler sur son fauteuil préféré, totalement ailleurs, regardant le vide.

Ce fut dans cette position que Jellal la trouva le soir même en revenant de son bureau. Elle ne fit quasiment pas attention à sa présence, jusqu'au moment où il se mit à la secouer en répétant son nom d'une voix paniquée.

« Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda-t-elle en retournant à la réalité.

Le bleu afficha un air soulagé en l'entendant répondre avant que sa mine inquiète ne revienne à nouveau.

« Bon sang, Erza, ça fait bien cinq minutes que je t'appelle sans que tu ne réagisses ! Cette fois, je veux que tu ailles voir le médecin, déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme.  
\- J'y suis déjà allée..., répondit-elle d'une voix lointaine.  
\- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ce n'est pas grave j'espère ?  
\- Ça dépend de ce que tu appelles _grave_..., souffla-t-elle en réprimant un rire nerveux.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle hésita un moment sur les mots à employer. Ils étaient mariés depuis peu de temps - un an, qu'est-ce que valait une année sur toute une vie ? - et brusquement un doute lui traversa l'esprit. Et s'il ne l'acceptait pas ? S'il la rejetait ? _Non_, contra sa raison, _ce serait stupide_. Oui mais Jellal était le roi en matière de stupidités. Finalement, elle décida de sortir la vérité, simplement et franchement, sans songer aux conséquences, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

« Erza ?, appela le souverain en posant une main sur son épaule.  
\- Je suis enceinte.  
\- ... Hein ? »

Une petite part d'elle eut envie de lui coller une baffe en entendant sa réponse - un Roi ne dit pas _Hein ? _Il dit _Pardon_, ou quelque chose de plus classe, de plus royal, bon Dieu ! -, mais elle s'en abstint. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se lever sans avoir le tournis, de toute façon.

Le bleu la regardait en ouvrant et en refermant la bouche sans rien dire, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Son visage devint successivement crayeux, puis rouge vif, puis vert, puis crayeux à nouveau, tel une guirlande clignotante comme il en existait à l'époque où la magie était toujours là.

« Enceinte..., articula-t-il finalement. Enceinte... Comme avec un bébé ?  
\- Évidemment, avec un bébé ! Enfin, Jellal, tu veux que je sois enceinte de quoi ?, répliqua-t-elle calmement - ou du moins elle essaya.  
\- Un... Un bébé... », balbutia le Roi d'Edolas en continuant de changer de couleur toutes les trois secondes.

Finalement, le souverain du plus puissant pays du monde décida d'adopter la conduite la plus royale et appropriée à la situation.

Il s'évanouit.

Un hurlement de rage fut entendu dans tout le château, figeant toute activité en provoquant déglutissements et frissons chez ceux qui l'entendirent.

« Mais pourquoi j'ai épousé un abruti pareil ?! »


	32. NDA : Remerciements

**32\. Remerciements**

* * *

Oui, malheureusement, cette histoire est bel et bien terminée ! Et oui, je la termine sans prévenir à l'avance, j'en suis désolée. :)

Au vu du nombre de chapitres, j'ai décidé de rebaptiser cette histoire en _Mystwalker Month_, et, par conséquent, de m'arrêter à 31 chapitres. Ceux qui sont dépaysés par le changement de nom, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes bien au bon endroit.

Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, non, je ne me lancerai pas dans une _Mystwalker Year_ \- je n'ai déjà pas d'inspiration pour un hypothétique chapitre 32, alors pour aller jusqu'au chapitre 365...

Je remercie tous mes lecteurs et encore plus mes revieweurs pour tout le courage et les rires et les encouragements dont ils m'ont gratifiés depuis le chapitre 1 ! :)

Autrement dit, je remercie **Lunara-chan**, **Holidays**, **Moirice**, **Lou** **Celestial**, **Riza** **Deumbra**, **Lauraine** **Tonksm**, **Mirajane1**, **Lehanna**, **kazenoseiren**, **Youwan**, **Flickaspirit**, **klacec**, **Dynasty101Warriors**, **Seth** **Horo**, **Nethzea** et **ashoucara**, ainsi que tous les lecteurs non revieweurs dont je garde la trace dans mes statistiques avec bonheur et gratitude.

Merci pour les compliments, les critiques, les coups de gueule, les reviews déjantées, les coups de fusils à répétition, les reviews sérieuses, et toutes les autres qui ne rentreraient pas dans les définitions déjà données.

Merci à ceux qui suivent depuis le début, à ceux qui sont tombés sur l'histoire par hasard et sont restés, à ceux qui sont arrivés à la fin pour tout relire depuis le début.

Bref, un grand merci à tout le monde. :)

A bientôt j'espère, que ce soit sur vos fictions ou les miennes.

_**Mystwalker25**_


	33. NDA : Dernier détail

**33\. Dernier détail**

* * *

Suite aux commentaires qui ont suivi les **Remerciements** pour cette fiction, j'aimerais clarifier un point qui, je pense, a été mal compris - sûrement parce que je me suis mal exprimée.

Lorsque j'ai dit que _je n'avais pas d'inspiration pour un hypothétique chapitre 32_, c'était dans le sens où je n'avais plus d'inspiration - du tout, hein, idées à zéro - et qu'il n'y aurait donc **pas** de chapitre 32.

Navrée pour ceux et celles qui ont cru que je pourrais peut-être continuer cette histoire. Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour ma formule mal tournée.

Cela dit, si je termine en ce moment mes autres fictions longues - les suivantes à être clôturées seront très sûrement _La bibliothèque des fées_ et _Unisson Link_ -, c'est d'en le but d'en démarrer une nouvelle - actuellement en préparation sur papier. Parce que l'année à venir va être chargée pour moi, et que je ne pense pas que je serai capable d'écrire plusieurs histoires à la fois.

Voilà, encore merci à ceux qui ont suivi, et à bientôt j'espère, que ce soit sur vos fictions ou les miennes. :)

_**Mystwalker25**_


End file.
